


‘cause we’re young, dumb & broke.

by tempted



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating, Drug Addiction, Fame, Family Issues, Friendship, Happy Ending, Heavy angst written in a light manner ??, Kind of inspired by grand army + euphoria but not really, M/M, Multi, Substance Abuse, Who still know how to have fun !!, its just a high school au that involves troubled teens lmaoo, music clubs, unhealthy relationships turned healthy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempted/pseuds/tempted
Summary: A single high school music club holds tales of addiction, unspoken truths, abuse, love, cheating, sexuality crises, fame and most importantly; friendship.It’s safe to say, Hyunsuk had no idea what he was walking into the day he’d founded the club.orThe stories of twelve troubled high schoolers with a common passion for music learning to trust each other, despite their differing backgrounds.Hyunsuk watches it all unfold.
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Kim Doyoung, Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon, Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk, Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho, Park Jeongwoo/Watanabe Haruto
Comments: 20
Kudos: 92





	1. Jihoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!!
> 
> A warning: while this chapter is quite light, heavier subjects will be dealt with in the future !! Most of it won’t be too graphic but please heed the tags.  
> Overall, the tone of this fic isn’t that depressing but there will be terrible moments lol but also good, heartwarming sections
> 
> p.s the rating will change !!
> 
> tw: mentions of abuse
> 
> -  
> chapter song: still woozy - goodie bag  
> -

Hyunsuk’s quick to check his phone before anyone notices. 

It lights up blindingly and he rushes to turn the brightness down before the teacher becomes suspicious. A cautious glance around the classroom reveals Jihoon looking straight at him with an eyebrow raised; it’s not wise to pull your phone out in the middle of class when the school has a zero tolerance policy during hours. Hyunsuk just waves him off. 

While Hyunsuk certainly isn’t the best child in the world (he gets sent home due to his ever changing hair colour about every three to five business days), he’s still not a fan of using his phone during class; he’s had it taken from him too many times to count at this point. He winces as he remembers them warning him that the next time he’s caught, they’d take it for a month.

 _monday 21 november, 08:34 am_ , his phone reads. He pockets it and sighs softly; Yedam’s late again.

The junior’s homeroom is a couple doors down from theirs, so on a typical day Yedam will pass the door on his way to class and occasionally cast a friendly wave through the small window, but Hyunsuk has not seen him earlier than first period for the past week. 

Strangely, Doyoung hasn’t passed by yet either. He’s rarely ever late, seeing as basketball practice normally requires him to leave hours before the day even properly starts. Hyunsuk wonders if he’s even going to come into school today, that normally ends up being the case in situations like this.

Jihoon must also realise the same thing upon seeing Hyunsuk’s expression, and he furrows his eyebrows in questioning confusion. _‘Yedam-ah? Again?’_ , he mouths, making an obvious show of looking at the clock. Hyunsuk just shrugs hopelessly and Jihoon eventually turns back towards his group of friends in the front row. 

Jihoon’s always been popular. He’s got the kind of commanding personality that instantly draws people to him and if he’s not spending time with Hyunsuk, he’s got about a thousand other friends to rely on. That’s not to say Hyunsuk is lonely or disliked; he has a fairly large group of friends, but compared to Jihoon, he prefers a quieter environment. It’s hard to constantly entertain other people the way Jihoon does. The exact way he’s doing right now; the front row’s laughs reverberating loudly across the classroom at one of his jokes.

Bored, Hyunsuk settles for watching students file into the classroom, some of them accompanied by friends from other classes. They still have a few minutes before homeroom officially starts so most teachers aren’t too strict on exactly who’s where just yet. As time ticks onwards, the amount of students tumbling in gradually decreases to a slow trickle until the shrill bell finally goes, signalling the start of the day.

By this time, all of the kids from other classes have left. Meanwhile, Hyunsuk’s still waiting for Yoshinori, his desk partner and one of his closest friends, to arrive. His friend is normally one of the first people to walk into class, always diligent and the textbook definition of a good, hardworking student, achieving straight as in pretty much all subjects. 

Today however, Yoshinori seems to be running late, well at least for _him_ , which is terribly unlike his character. So far, he hasn’t texted to say he’s unwell either, so Hyunsuk knows he should be coming in. With an unconscious pout, Hyunsuk wonders what must have happened.

Barely another minute passes and Yoshinori is bursting into class, slightly disheveled and appearing very stressed, albeit poorly concealed. His hair looks like he’s run his hair through it about a hundred times, either in stress or an attempt to tame it, or maybe even both. His eyes are darting around the room but he looks tired, exhausted, almost dejected. While he talks to the teacher, Hyunsuk desperately tries to catch his eye, to silently check if everything’s alright.

Yoshinori pointedly avoids Hyunsuk’s line of sight until he takes his seat next to him. Hyunsuk looks over at his friend, eyebrow raised.

“Is everything okay?”

Yoshinori sighs and instantly looks way older than a typical high school senior; his eyebrows knit together and his eyes are laced with exhaustion.

“It’s fine. I’m fine.” 

Cautious, Hyunsuk presses. “You don’t _look_ fine.”

“I’m just stressed.”

It’s plausible, Hyunsuk thinks. Exams are steadily approaching and Yoshinori is incredibly susceptible to any sort of unnecessary panic so Hyunsuk would truly believe that the deep set frown on his friend’s face could be caused by typical high school stress. 

If that were the case however, Hyunsuk’s gut wouldn’t be so uneasy with the conclusion his friend has given him. Something about it just doesn’t sit right with him, considering his disheveled appearance, unkempt hair and uncharacteristic tardiness but he sees the defeat on Yoshinori’s face and decides not to push. Instead, he takes it upon himself to chalk it down to a difficult morning or a more probable argument with his little sister, who Hyunsuk knows he’s never got along with.

Their teacher finally begins homeroom and the rambucous chatter in the room gradually dies down to almost silence, save for their teacher’s loud voice marking registration. 

Hyunsuk calls after his name then allows himself to become lost in meaningless thought. He performs a mental checklist of his upcoming assignments and absentmindedly wonders if he’s brought enough money to buy the expensive cup ramen from the convenience store with Junkyu after school today when Yoshinori nudges his shoulder.

“What are we doing later?”

“Hmm?” Hyunsuk hums, lazily.

“In club?” Yoshinori’s tone is now clear, airy, nothing like the tense one he’d walked in with. Hyunsuk’s glad he’s feeling better.

Hyunsuk taps his chin thoughtfully, trying to recall what he’d discussed with Jihoon the night before. As the leaders of the school’s official music club, it’s their responsibility to plan group practices and activities, which they normally do late in the evening over the phone after completing their homework together.

“I was thinking about going over what we did last week and then letting everyone do their own shit today. Kinda like individual practice.”

Yoshinori makes a funny ‘o’ shape with his mouth and nods in understanding, agreeing with Hyunsuk’s idea. His eyes then widen as he’s been triggered to remember something, beginning to excitedly tell Hyunsuk about a new rapping technique he’d come across a few days ago and is currently trying to perfect. They don’t get to converse for long however before class actually starts and their teacher hisses at them to stop talking.

Hyunsuk laughs as Yoshinori flushes down to his neck and positively sticks his head into his book.

It’s always funny watching good kids getting scolded, Hyunsuk thinks, especially when they’re one of your best friends.

-

After class, Hyunsuk’s caught up with his homeroom teacher so Jihoon leaves before him. 

By the time he’s finally granted permission to leave, Jihoon is walking practically miles ahead, obscured by a sea of students. Pushing past, Hyunsuk attempts to catch up with his best friend, successfully grabbing his arm and startling him into a halt. Hyunsuk laughs at Jihoon’s comical expression and slots his arm through his so that they’re linking.

Overall, the atmosphere is pleasant, like any other day at school, and Jihoon always tends to make his days better but he can’t fully relax in the routine. Something’s been bugging Hyunsuk since the school day started.

“Yedam’s been late every day this week.”

Hyunsuk wouldn’t normally notice something like that and if he did manage to, he probably wouldn’t be very concerned. It’s normal for high schoolers to fuck up their priorities every now and then (such as those priorities specific to getting to school in time, freshman Hyunsuk would definitely know), or to fall in a minor downward spiral; it simply comes with the territory.

This is different though, and it’s pretty obvious. It seems like with every day that passes, Yedam’s an extra thirty minutes late and when he does eventully waltz in, he looks drained and visibly exhausted for the first half of the day, before eventually lightening up slightly as he spends time with his friends. Hyunsuk wonders if it really is just exam season getting to everyone.

“Yeah.” Jihoon says thoughtfully, eyebrows furrowed. “I’m sure he’s fine. He’d tell us if he wasn’t.”

Typical of Jihoon, to assume the best before the worst. It’s Hyunsuk’s job to constantly worry about their friends, sometimes to the point where he loses sleep. 

It makes sense; Jihoon’s loud, confident and a person who has no qualms with talking about his own problems if he thinks he can’t handle them so therefore assumes it’s a given for people to share theirs. It’s almost like he can’t understand why people wouldn’t want to get their issues off of their chest. On the other hand, he also thinks he’s more open than he truly is. He _trusts_ people to go to him first with minor prompting. It’s a trait that’s both a blessing and a curse.

In this case, Hyunsuk isn’t quite sure what it is. Maybe Yedam just needs space. Maybe he’s _fine_.

Hyunsuk subconsciously bites at the inside of his lower lip, stressing the skin. “I’m just kinda worried about him.”

Jihoon pulls Hyunsuk closer by the elbow and wraps a warm arm around his shoulders in a comforting gesture, the height difference creating the perfect angle for his best friend to lean on him. Smiling a genuine grin, Jihoon says, “You worry too much, he’s a good kid.”

As usual, Jihoon’s words are reassuring and his touch is heart fluttering but quietly, Hyunsuk wonders just how much that statement is relevant, or even true in the first place. 

He _knows_ Yedam is a good kid, one that makes his parents proud; he’s sociable, talented and certainly makes the grades but Hyunsuk’s beginning to wonder if that definition is strictly defined to his good grades and managing appearances. He wonders if it goes deeper. If the fact that he barely smiles anymore counts. If the fact that he’s reportedly falling asleep in class matters.

Now that he’s entertained the thought, it won’t leave him alone. Something isn’t right with Yedam, he’s sure of it. Why can’t anybody else see it?

-

The cafeteria is surprisingly one of the few places where there’s significant order in school. 

By an unspoken but widely understood rule, every table in the hall is bound to a specific clique and it’s a formula that is rarely bent. Regardless of social status, it’s unwise to sit at another group’s table and everybody vaguely knows the layout of the seating plan; there’s more order and balance than there is in most classrooms. Honestly, the cafeteria is a rare area in their war zone of a high school where Hyunsuk feels as if all of the students in their school are truly in cohesive harmony.

Hyunsuk himself spends most of his lunches sitting at his usual table in the far right corner of the cafeteria with his small group of friends, consisting of Yoshinori, Jihoon and Junkyu; of who Hyunsuk has shared almost every class with the three since middle school. 

They also sit with Mark and Elkie: the transfer students, and finally Chaeyeon, the dance team captain. The table to the right of them houses a group of quiet kids Hyunsuk shares only a few classes with, and the table to their left is occupied by a loud group of juniors.

Currently, they’re animatedly discussing some show Jihoon and Elkie have been bothering them about for the better part of the past two weeks, sans Junkyu because he’s off somewhere with his other friends today. A show that literally everyone else at the table thinks is utterly nonsensical, even Mark signs his his distate with a thumbs down all the way from the lunch queue, to the pair’s comical disapproval.

Hyunsuk’s been friends with this group for the better part of four years. They’ve known each other so long that they all vividly remember when Elkie first moved to their area and could barely speak any Korean, save for a few choppy greetings and awkward formalities.

Junkyu had endearingly tried his best to teach her the Korean language but even though he’s spent the past eighteen years of his life in South Korea, he goes through daily challenges with the language himself so it’s safe to say that most of the questions went to Hyunsuk, Jihoon and Yoshinori. Elkie was the only one they really had to integrate into their culture, seeing as Yoshinori came to Korea when he was just three years old and Mark had grown up intertwined with Korean culture even in Canada, so they’re pretty much natives.

Jihoon, Hyunsuk and Junkyu however have a slightly deeper, more extensive history. The three of them grew up together, seeing as their mom’s - best friends - all coincidentally fell pregnant in the same year.

It’s situations like that which send Hyunsuk into miniature existential crises. He wonders if there truly is an element of fate that brought them together through their moms’ magically timed pregnancies or if it really is just random fortune. 

Whether people’s cards are dealt differently from the moment they’re born due to shit luck, or a higher power that they have no control over. Whether people like Yedam truly deserve whatever they’re going through. The train of thought reminds him of his English teacher droning on and on about the themes of fate within Romeo and Juliet. Hyunsuk shudders; he fucking hates that play.

He thinks he hears Chaeyeon question something and then he’s blinking to find the entire group staring at him expectantly. Hyunsuk flushes at being caught zoning out and his friends just laugh at him. Mind completely elsewhere, Hyunsuk struggles to rejoin the buzzing conversation, but there ends up being no point as the cafeteria goes silent a moment later when a few teachers burst through the doors, loudly. 

They announce that they’re looking for a bunch of juniors who’d apparently set one of the trashcans behind school on fire. Hyunsuk thinks he hears So Junghwan’s name floating around in the spring of murmurs across the hall, who’s a sophomore and also the youngest member of their music club. 

Hyunsuk fights the urge to sigh in exasperation. He hopes Junghwan’s not getting dragged into trouble again because last time there was an incident with his friend group he had to forfeit club meetings for a month as punishment and Hyunsuk’s never seen that kid look so dejected in his life. Junghwan is mild mannered and a bit of a pushover but he’s a true sweetheart, who’s unfortunately made the entirely wrong friends.

Hyunsuk thinks that’s why it’s so easy for them to pressure him into doing the wrong thing; because he’s such a pleaser. He doesn’t like to see people upset, so he doesn’t enjoy going against the crowd, even when it really matters. 

He’s certainly popular, but for the entirely wrong reasons; he’s attractive amongst the younger kids the way delinquents typically can be in high school and he’s a glinting prospect to the older kids as a gateway into finding a young, innocent scapegoat. By association, Junghwan’s name is beginning to gain negative traction amongst the teachers and rumours follow him through the halls. It pulls at Hyunsuk’s heart because he knows he’s truly a good, kindhearted kid.

Hyunsuk can only hope his group of friends don’t drag Junghwan’s soul down with them.

-

It’s just after lunch when Yedam finally walks into school, his best friend Doyoung right by his side. Yedam’s eyes are glued to the floor and his hands stuffed in the pockets of the hoodie he’s wearing on top of his blazer as the pair weave through the chaos of people trying to get to lesson on time. Hyunsuk can just barely make out the deep circles set under his eyes when they briefly pass each other in the hallway.

Doyoung is chattering in his ear but it seems like Yedam is miles away, barely even responding to a word his friend utters. Instead of anger or frustration, Hyunsuk can see the concerned fold in Doyoung’s eyebrows and the way his eyes glint with knowing and worry. Yedam clearly isn’t listening to a word coming out of his friend’s mouth, but Doyoung doesn’t try to prompt his best friend into paying more attention or giving more thoughtful responses. 

Frowning, Hyunsuk watches them pass. It’s unlike Doyoung, a diligent athlete and a competent student, to skip class, never mind stroll into school at midday and he wonders just what must have happened. If he were to take a wild guess, he’d assume Doyoung was with Yedam the entire time, knowing him. While he tends to fall oblivious to his own actions, Doyoung never fails to put Yedam before himself, sacrificing his own time and energy for his best friend in a split second.

Hyunsuk often wonders if he’s loyal or just fucking crazy.

Jihoon pulls him out of his delving thoughts with a sudden exclamation that leads into some funny story he’d forgotten to tell Hyunsuk over the weekend. He probably hadn’t spotted the pair amongst the crowd; otherwise his tone wouldn’t be so bright and loud, reflective of his personality when he isn’t being snarky.

Sometimes, Hyunsuk tries to imagine what his life would be like had he never met Jihoon. It’s difficult because he’d have to rewrite the vast majority of it, since they’re childhood friends. Most of Hyunsuk’s childhood memories involve Jihoon somehow, whether he was physically there or a significant passing thought in his mind. 

It probably isn’t a good thing that Hyunsuk doesn’t remember the last time he did anything completely alone since meeting Jihoon; it reminds him of the mini lecture they’d received from a professor from the local university during psych class, stressing the importance of building a sole identity after high school because the school thought it was an especially important lesson for their generation.

 _Codependence leads to lonely failure_ , the man had said. Luckily for them, Hyunsuk wouldn’t say that they’re _codependent_ as such because he doesn’t feel nervous when he’s separated from his best friend like the professor said people trapped in codependency do, but life would be really hard without Jihoon, Hyunsuk has to admit. He probably wouldn’t survive school without his random stories and his ability to pull him out of his head whenever he feels plagued by worry.

During the lecture, Hyunsuk remembers guiltily thinking that the next two people who would best fit the job description of an inseparable relationship would probably be Junkyu and his other best friend, Mashiho. 

The three of them - Junkyu, Jihoon and Hyunsuk - tend to hang out as a trio seeing as they share a lot of the same classes and interests, but strangely, they’re never together as a four. It’s mainly because Mashiho is in the grade below but Hyunsuk also gets the inexplicable sense that his relationship with Junkyu is too private to be shared between a group. They’re both generally private people and the way they behave in club rehearsals makes it clear they have a dynamic only they can understand.

Maybe that’s what he and Jihoon look like to everyone else, Hyunsuk thinks quietly.

Huh.

-

The rest of the school day passes pretty averagely, well, given that he is trapped in high school of all places, a day can never be considered entirely normal, but nothing too much out of the ordinary occurs. Still, Hyunsuk spends the entirety of his last few periods with his mind wandering back to Yedam and his worrying recent appearances. Currently, he’s in algebra and about to receive the results of a recent exam. 

It had been a relatively easy test so Hyunsuk’s not exactly dying for his score to be revealed, more concerned with figuring out the recent enigma that has become Bang Yedam.

Yedam hasn’t been to school on time once this week and today, he’d managed to take Doyoung with him. It’s completely unlike Yedam, a model student and instant prodigy in almost everything he tries his hand at. He thinks back to earlier today and remembers the lifeless slump in his underclassman’s shoulders and the drag in his stride.

It’s not like Yedam’s known throughout school for being lively and sociable the same way someone like Park Jeongwoo is, given that he’s slightly an awkward person, but Hyunsuk could probably count their in depth interactions over the past week on one hand, which is understandably concerning seeing as they spend hours with each other every day after school in club.

Unannounced, his math teacher places his algebra test in front of him, effectively halting that derailing train of thought. He glances at the score marked in obnoxious red ink and sees that he’d done exactly as he expected, the numbers reading an above average mark. He’s not exceptionally skilled in any area of math, but he’s generally bright enough to be able to rely on his common sense and couple extra hours of studying to get by.

Two seats in front of him, Jihoon and Junkyu are predictably arguing loudly over their test results and over who’s better in every subject - including ones they don’t even take anymore; Jihoon’s just that competitive. Junkyu whines over Jihoon’s loud voice until they get scolded by the teacher, who threatens them both with detention. This happens every time they get any test back, by now, their classes are used to it.

The lesson continues. Hyunsuk listens and makes some notes when the teacher goes over a few of the questions he struggled with, then proceeds to tune out the monotonous drone of his voice. Judging that there’s nothing else in the lesson really worth paying attention to, Hyunsuk lays with his head against the table, cushioned by his arms.

If he falls asleep, no one has to know.

-

Physics is Hyunsuk’s final class of the day and coincidentally, also his least favourite. 

He’s miraculously saved however, and only ends up spending a grand total of fifteen minutes in his hour long class because a knock comes on the door, interrupting the lesson. He’s then promptly called out of class by a short lady who probably works in administration. Hyunsuk sighs as he stands from his seat, numerous eyes following him as he leaves. He knows exactly why he’s being dragged out and he’s sure the rest of his physics class probably know too. 

Just before he gets out of the door, he makes brief eye contact with Jihoon, who’s clearly laughing at his struggles. Hyunsuk discreetly gives him the finger.

He sits down heavily in the chair opposite the lady in charge of the uniform policy, who stares at him, eyebrows raised in an expectant expression. She’s not really mad, Hyunsuk can tell. He’s grown to know her quite well over the past few months, due to his increasing visits to this office.

“It’s nice to see you again, Hyunsuk. I assume you know why you’re here.” She says, already logging his visit in the system, and Hyunsuk smiles sheepishly.

Honestly, Hyunsuk’s surprised he managed to last this long through the day without receiving a single complaint. While his hair isn’t the wildest colour it’s ever been during a school term, the navy still definitely violates the dress code.

The lady in charge of the uniform policy is a nice woman and she’s always as lenient as possible when Hyunsuk shows up, even though he definitely doubles her workload on any given day.

At the cost of another negative logged in the system and a probable scolding from his mother, Hyunsuk gets to miss the rest of physics while they decide what to do with him. He stares at the ceiling, spinning around in the rolling chair in boredom as he waits for her to get off the phone with her colleague.

“It has to be black by next Monday.” She states once she ends the phone call, tone firm and eyes unwavering. 

Hyunsuk must make some kind of disgruntled expression, because she rolls her eyes and sighs before she’s speaking again, “Brown, at _least_.”

Hyunsuk acts as if he’s carefully thinking over his options, before finally conceding. “I guess I can work with that.”

She shakes her head in defeat, exhaling in exasperation. “I don’t know how you aren’t bald yet, child.”

Ten minutes later, he’s finally granted permission to leave the office and he quickly gathers his things to leave in order to make it to club in time. He’s got a hand on the door handle before a thought springs into his mind and he’s suddenly turning around. The teacher lifts her head up in questioning, readjusting her glasses.

“Wait, exactly how light can I go?”

Hyunsuk barely gets through the door in time to miss the rogue newspaper that’s flung in his direction.

-

Hyunsuk is exhausted by the time he walks into the club room. 

In actuality, it’s simply an old unused classroom they’ve managed to convert into the music club room after begging for permission from the staff for weeks. Nevertheless, every time Hyunsuk walks in, his chest fills with fluttering pride from the very moment he spots the _’treasure music club’_ sign that Yoshinori drew adorning the front door, along with the characteristic doodles the other members have stuck on it.

He opens the door to chaos, as per usual. Haruto and Yedam are sitting at a desk, presumably sorting through some chords if Hyunsuk reads the sheet in front of them correctly, Jeongwoo’s belting into a microphone at the top of his voice while everyone simply ignores and works around him, and the rest are scattered around the room, sitting on chairs and speakers, conversing lightly.

Hyunsuk’s about to shut the door behind him when Jihoon finally appears in the hallway, surprising him. Jihoon holds a finger to his lips as he walks up to the room, creeping up to a peaceful Junkyu who’s minding his own business and writing in some kind of notebook. Hyunsuk complies with Jihoon’s request and watches them with amusement tracing his features. Once he gets close enough, Jihoon runs up and grabs Junkyu’s shoulders suddenly, effectively startling him along with everyone else in the room.

The uproar is instant and Junkyu begins whining at both Jihoon and Hyunsuk, while everyone else complains at the pair for being so loud. Hypocritical, in Hyunsuk’s opinion, since Jeongwoo was screaming at the top of his lungs just a second ago.

He’s suddenly tugged away from the noise by a tug on his sleeve and he turns to find Jaehyuk, who’s holding his phone outstretched, probably trying to show Hyunsuk something. His perfect features are moulded into an intent expression.

There are some people who you look at for the first time and things just _click_. 

For example, Jaehyuk’s just insanely attractive. It’s an undeniable fact which explains a lot about the way in which his life unfolds, way more than a face probably should. 

His appearance provides reason for his popularity, and it doesn’t take much to figure out how he’s achieved his small time social media fame. It probably wasn’t hard, considering most regular high school students don’t look like _that_ , and Hyunsuk’s sure Jaehyuk is aware of his own irresistibility. He literally makes money off of his charm, so that’s telling in itself.

It makes sense; he’s charming in that way popular people tend to be and he has an air that draws people in because he knows exactly what to say and when to say it. His laugh, smile and words are perfectly airbrushed with likeability; Hyunsuk doesn’t think he’s ever seen Jaehyuk lose his temper, now that he thinks about it.

He’s also a great fucking singer, which adds the cherry on top of the good looks. It’s no wonder people flock to him like blind moths to a light source. He’s the literal embodiment of a full package.

“I want you to hear this, hyung.”

Jaehyuk hands him his phone and Hyunsuk presses play on the audio file he’s presented with and Jaehyuk’s husky voice immediately flows out of the speakers. 

Hyunsuk’s eyes stray towards the top of the phone, where a banner indicates eight hundred unopened messages and as usual, Jaehyuk’s phone buzzes like crazy until he eventually decides to turn his notifications off. A very long time ago, Hyunsuk admittedly used to get shocked at the sight of the influx of notifications but at this point, he barely even blinks.

As is probably obvious at this point, the music club isn’t a cohesive group of people at all. It consists of very different people who tend to hang out in very separate groups. Somehow, they share the common passion that is music, despite their differing circumstances and personalities. When he’d first conjured up the idea to start this venture over the phone with Jihoon at three in the morning, he certainly didn’t expect to be where he is now.

They’re currently locked at twelve members since there are only two leaders to regulate club events, and frankly because they can’t really afford to recruit any more people with the budget they receive from the school. They look up to him, Jihoon often tells him. That they value his advice and input, that he’s more than a leader, he’s a _friend_. He’s glad, because he cares about those kids as if they were family.

The audio clip comes to an end and Hyunsuk sings his praises; Jaehyuk exceeds his expectations every time. He covered some alternative pop song which complimented his voice perfectly and Hyunsuk has very few critiques. After he lists his commentary, he’s about to direct Jaehyuk to Yedam or Jihoon, who are actually singers but before he gets a chance, Jihoon is suddenly clapping loudly and signalling for the group to gather round, officially starting practice.

Like clockwork, everyone moves to take a seat to practise their most recent song; _orange_.

It had originated a few months ago when Asahi had randomly sent the demo file that he’d been working on to Yoshinori and Hyunsuk, who’d immediately taken a liking to it. The pair, along with Haruto and Junghwan, had bagged writing privileges for the song, and eventually, after a couple all nighters and discreet scribbling during classes, _orange_ was born. They haven’t officially recorded it as a group yet because they still need to work on a few minor details, but for Hyunsuk, this is the best part of the process.

Nothing beats their karaoke sessions; sitting with his friends and singing to their own songs into cheap microphones. Hyunsuk will never get used to the sheer talent they have amassed in this room. They finish their first run and Asahi tweaks a few lines and intonations before they’re going again and again.

Every time Hyunsuk sits in this room, the pride is overwhelming. At least a couple of them are really going places, Hyunsuk can feel it.

-

After practice, Hyunsuk decides not to go for ramen with Junkyu because he doesn’t want to spend a small fortune on the expensive noodles so he’s walking home with Jihoon instead, as usual.

It’s coming to the beginning of winter so it’s cold and slightly wet, the wind tousling their hair and raising goosebumps on their faces. 

According to Jihoon, this is the best time of year. He likes it when it’s just cold enough for his breath to come out as a wispy vapour when exhales, but not cold enough to bite at the skin under his scarf. He likes having to huddle closer for warmth, and he likes the way the sun begins to set around the time they leave school. Hyunsuk doesn’t really understand; he much prefers it when the leaves change from greens into oranges and reds, when it’s the perfect kind of weather to go sit in a cafe to warm up every morning.

Today though, he has to admit that it’s nice. All of the metal poles and fences have a sheen layer of frost encasing them, and the grass is glistening white under the grip of the cold. Hyunsuk says so, and Jihoon grins widely.

Hyunsuk quickly diverts the subject before Jihoon can start gloating about how winter truly is the best season.

“Are you looking after the kids today?” He asks instead.

Jihoon rarely ever sees his parents. From what Hyunsuk knows, their jobs require them to work abroad a lot of the time, leaving Jihoon in charge of his two younger siblings, Hyejin and Woojin; six year old fraternal twins. It’s a lot of parental responsibility for a high school senior, but Jihoon manages somehow. Occasionally, Doyoung will come and help him out because they’re all cousins. Today, it doesn’t seem to be the case.

“Yeah.” Predictably, Jihoon looks tired. “They’re working tonight.”

Like every night, Hyunsuk thinks.

“Do you want me to come over?” Hyunsuk offers.

Jihoon just waves him off, kicking a pebble on the road, “Nah, it’s fine. You’ve got shit to do.”

Hyunsuk’s eyebrow raises and he turns to look at his best friend. “Are you sure? I can play with them for a bit while you cook. Keep them distracted.”

Hyunsuk truly wouldn’t mind; he loves those kids. They’re cute and energetic in the same way Jihoon was when they were younger and if it means Jihoon gets an extra hour of sleep, he’s down. Jihoon however, is not down.

“It’s cool. We’re eating leftovers from yesterday anyways. I can’t be bothered to cook tonight.”

Before Hyunsuk can even think about objecting, Jihoon is sneaking his hand into Hyunsuk’s and effectively rendering every possible thought useless save for _Jihoon_ , _Jihoon_ , _Jihoon_.

Instead, Hyunsuk decides to focus his gaze on the road in front of him. The path home is one they’ve walked since they were kids and one they’ve seen grow, change and evolve countless times since then. Hyunsuk remembers when the playground across the street used to be a simple collection of trees they used to climb on their way home from school and call their hideout.

Some things haven’t changed at all; like the crack in the pavement by the crossing that Hyunsuk still manages to trip over at least five times a week. Other things aren’t new either, like the way Jihoon always instinctively walks on the side closer to the road, a habit drilled into him by the lifestyle of looking after two reckless children for years.

(The warmth of Jihoon’s palm against his is also difficult not to recognise.)

-

Hyunsuk has always thought that he won the parent lottery. They provide a roof over his head, clothe him and feed him. Moreover, they’re supportive and rarely ever lose their tempers with him. Hyunsuk doesn’t even think he‘s ever seen his mild mannered mother angered past the point of a good scolding. 

While they don’t really understand a lot of the things he believes in, and sometimes chalk his very real emotions down to a ‘teenage rebellion phase’ because oftentimes the generational gap is too large to overcome, his parents tick off every other box.

They’re the typical single child family, and Hyunsuk’s grateful. He’s never been deprived of anything and his parents are always there to share his successes, but he knows it’s not like that for everyone. At school, stories of kids being removed from their homes spread like wild fire. 

About a year ago, one of their classmates was even called to the principal’s office in broad daylight after rumours rose of sightings of suspicious marks hidden under her collar. Initial concerns had risen after she told one of her friends that that her mother used to leave her without food if she got anything under an A, in order to push her to work harder.

Hyunsuk shivers at the thought. He doesn’t understand how someone could strive to hurt their own child. It’s sick.

Thankfully, he’s not given much time to dwell on it as his phone suddenly buzzes with an incoming facetime call. He already knows who’s calling without glancing at the screen.

_**Junkyu & 1 other** is calling_

Hyunsuk swipes across the screen and Jihoon and Junkyu immediately appear. While both of their setups look as if they should be completing homework or studying, predictably, they’re engrossed in conversation. Hyunsuk can hear the tv playing some kids show from Jihoon’s side, and assumes he’s occupied the twins with tv.

Hyunsuk then leans his phone against the wall and his desk so they can see him, and proceeds to pull out his books so he can provide the motivation they clearly called him for.

The three of them talk about about school and other random topics, but it doesn’t take long for them to settle into their routine and complete their homework together.

Homework is dreadful. There are so many things he’d rather be doing right now, but after a history of getting into trouble and failing exams, Hyunsuk’s learnt to accept the routine as it comes. The productivity lasts for a while and Hyunsuk thankfully manages to complete all of his necessary assignments but after about an hour, Jihoon is speaking, and not to ask a biology related query.

“Are Mashiho and Jeongwoo still working on that duet?” 

The pair have been hiding away for a few weeks, apparently working on some rnb duet their honey voices would definitely mould to perfectly. They’ve never gone wrong with that style of music. Recently, Hyunsuk hasn’t seen them openly working on it.

Junkyu, however, answers quickly, putting his pen down, “Mashiho told me they’re putting it on hold right now to focus on Orange and the performance.”

Hyunsuk hums. Aside from their usual small performances, the school had booked them to perform for the younger years as motivation to join an extracurricular activity, and that ended up spiralling into a whole school performance, in which they’ve decided to sing Orange. Understandably, the group are mildy stressed over the prospect since they’ve never performed for a crowd so large.

Another thing flashes in Hyunsuk’s mind, “I haven’t spoken to Mashiho in ages.”

“Me too. I haven’t spoken to Yedam much either.” Jihoon agrees, grabbing his phone to hold it closer to his face and completely abandoning his work. Hyunsuk can hear the kids giggling in the background. 

This must be one of those periods they have where things are a bit hectic due to exams and the group members don’t have the opportunity to catch each other very often. Hyunsuk makes a mental note to shoot a text to the two when he has time.

“I think exams have been stressing him out these days. Apparently, he’s started studying all night again.” Junkyu says thoughtfully, mouth twisted in a pout.

Hyunsuk makes the link; “Yeah, he’s always late these days.”

“I don’t blame him, exam season’s kicking my ass too.” Jihoon laughs, but there’s a glimmer of _something_ in his expression. Hyunsuk wonders just how Jihoon is coping with all of this stress. Knowing him, he probably thinks he can handle anything that comes his way.

Hyunsuk doesn’t like the thought of any of his juniors suffering, “It’s not good for him, I don’t want him to have, like, a breakdown or something.”

“Exam season’s ending soon anyways, so I hope he gets to- one sec, I’ll call you guys back.” Junkyu starts, but he suddenly cuts himself off and when he speaks again, he has _that_ tone to his voice.

Junkyu’s so transparent, it’s easy to tell whenever his girlfriend is suddenly involved in a situation. Predictably, Jihoon begins teasing him. “Is your girlfriend calling? You can’t keep her waiting, Junkyu-yah.”

Hyunsuk hears an eloquent _fuck off_ , and then Junkyu’s line goes dead.

Then, it’s just the two of them. 

The conversation doesn’t really last long after Junkyu’s sudden departure because the twins get restless and their heads start appearing on camera, to Hyunsuk’s amusement. They then start trying to ask Hyunsuk endless questions with endless answers so Jihoon ends up deciding to go and help them take showers.

From then on, the rest of Hyunsuk’s day consists of him going downstairs and eating with his parents, who ask him about typical things like school and the club. It’s all routine. Study. Eat. Sleep.

Once Hyunsuk finally gets back in his room, he collapses in bed. He just lies there, phone plugged in by his head and mind taking him through the events of the past few hours.

He closes his eyes and falls into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the fuck is real  
> what the fuck is wrong


	2. Jaehyuk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyuk’s famous and attractive. For him, there’s just not a lot left to be desired anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again, sorry for the long wait !! writers block is a struggle lmaoo
> 
> anyways as always pls enjoy this chapter also no beta so pls don’t kill me if there are mistakes!!
> 
> Chapter song(s): angels - chase atlantic, into it - chase atlantic
> 
> fair warning you will be seeing quite a bit of chase refs bc i love their music and they fit with the themes of this fic

Hyunsuk opens his eyes to a message from a number he doesn’t recognise.

His eyes stray to the top corner of the screen and he sees that the message came through late last night, when he was already long asleep. He taps against his phone screen, rather curious. People don’t usually text at three in the morning unless something’s seriously wrong (unless you’re Jihoon, who’s sleeping schedule is so fucked Hyunsuk doesn’t even question it any more). 

Well, he’s _mildly_ interested, at least until he sees the content of the text. He barely glances at the words on his screen, sighs in exasperation, turns over and blocks the number all in the frame of a split second. 

To be honest, he’d half expected this. It’s almost like he’s developed a sixth sense that subconsciously alerts him when he’s about to be bothered. Of course, it’s an enthusiastic message inquiring if he knows Jaehyuk. No other kind of person would have the sheer audacity to pester someone at three am for a non emergency. It’s been a long time since he’d last dignified one of these kind of incessant texts with a response. 

The people who contact Hyunsuk and any other unfortunate victims like this are typically Jaehyuk’s enthusiastic classmates and occasional followers who are adjacent enough to see him in passing, but not quite close enough to initiate conversation. So, they attempt to divert through his friends as a meagre solution, hoping for a lot of luck and some sort of a connection. 

In Hyunsuk’s opinion, it’s all a bit strange and maybe slightly obsessive. At this point, Hyunsuk’s considering deleting instagram as a whole, not that it would help, seeing as they’ve clearly gotten a hold of his number now. 

Instead, Hyunsuk searches for Jaehyuk’s contact and initiates a voice note. He’s sure his tireless struggles will give Jaehyuk a good laugh.

“Tell your fans to leave me alone... how the fuck did they even get my numbe-?” He tries to ask accusingly before the app rudely cuts him off. Hyunsuk waits a couple seconds for a response, before he gives up and closes his eyes, phone tumbling out of his grasp.

To most people, Jaehyuk looks like an idol, or maybe some sort of subconscious goal in life. An aspiration possibly in terms of his looks, or his voice, or his following. Admittedly, Jaehyuk has a lot to be envious of. The thing is, it then becomes increasingly difficult to discern between Jaehyuk the idol and Jaehyuk the _person_. All of his marketable qualities are external, which subsequently makes it easier to forget about his internal qualities.

As a result, a lot of people subconsciously view Jaehyuk as a pretty face with no real substance. Honestly, Hyunsuk himself sometimes still feels like he barely knows him; save for the fact that he’s sweet, charming, loves music and Asahi equally, has one older sister and a voice that could probably melt diamond.

Maybe that’s what makes him so marketable. He’s essentially an insanely good looking, blank canvas. People can paint whatever desirable image they want on him. And they _do_. They weave stories about what Jaehyuk likes, dislikes and who he’s dating, all based of off a collection of selfies.

They’re good selfies, Hyunsuk must admit. They’re always shot in perfect lighting and set with perfect background, and there’s so much _life_ in Jaehyuk’s eyes, regardless of whether it’s genuine or not. Sometimes Jaehyuk appears a bit detached when nobody’s looking, so it’s a nice change.

Hyunsuk sighs heavily.

Needless to say, Hyunsuk could probably remain comfortably in bed for another year, but since he can’t actually afford to do that as a high school student with no qualifications or job, he forces his eyes open, albeit with great difficulty. 

He lies there like that for another ten minutes, staring aimlessly at the ceiling in the hopes to gain that mound of motivation he needs to get his day started. If he’s not careful, he’ll be late.

With that, he reluctantly pulls himself from the warm comfort of his thick winter sheets. He throws his legs over the edge so he’s sitting up, and finds himself contemplating life again with his head in his hands for a brief, painful moment. He’s getting nowhere, he realises. 

After a few excruciating seconds, Hyunsuk is finally standing upright and he mentally applauds himself because the sun’s not even up yet. It’s pretty much abyssal in Hyunsuk’s room as he blindly fumbles around for his phone, which is lost in the sheets.

Upon locating it, Hyunsuk calls Jihoon and allows it to ring, setting the phone in the convenient junction between his ear and his shoulder. The monotonous tone echoes for a long while, until a quiet crackling sounds and the call is connected. 

Jihoon’s voice is as croaky and raspy as it normally is in the mornings when he’s just woken up. Hyunsuk silently praises himself again because it’s not often that he’s awake before his best friend. Normally, it’s Jihoon waking him up instead, since he’s a self proclaimed member of the strange group of people that identify as _morning people_. Hyunsuk shudders.

Jihoon bites a couple curses and Hyunsuk hears scuffling as his best friend tumbles out of bed to get the kids up for school. A couple minutes later, Hyunsuk’s hearing voices way too loud and high for seven in the morning.

A slurred but deafening mixture of _Hyunsuk-oppa_ and _Hyunsuk-hyung_ sounds when he says hello and Hyunsuk has to decrease the volume on his phone for the sake of his poor ears. He’s very used to these kinds of morning calls by now but it never gets any quieter or any easier. 

Jihoon and Hyunsuk call almost every day, for the entirety of their morning routines; a bad habit they’d fallen into two years ago by accident. Now, they’ve gotten used to reminding each other to eat while they sort out their bags for the day, and chatting shit about the idiots they call friends while brewing cups of coffee. 

Today, Jihoon reminds him to bring the calculus homework he’s forgotten for three days in a row, and Hyunsuk tells him to shut up because he already knew. (For the record, he’s lying through his teeth, and he knows Jihoon can easily tell). 

They eventually end the call when Jihoon starts telling the kids to put their shoes on, and Hyunsuk takes that as a cue to leave himself.

“See you soon, Hyunsuk-oppa!” Hyejin calls just before the call comes to a close and Hyunsuk’s heart warms.

-

Hyunsuk fights the urge to embarrass himself by curling up into a ball for warmth in the middle of the street. He’s been idly waiting in the biting cold for Jihoon to show up for the past five minutes and at this point, he’s concerned his eyelashes may just freeze and fall off.

Thankfully, he’s saved a few moments later when he spots Jihoon with two young children in tow. They’re all huddled cutely in scarves and layers, making their way towards Hyunsuk. Hyejin is latching onto the end of Jihoon’s coat, explaining some sort of story, and Woojin is busy attempting to skate on the barely there ice crystalising on the sidewalk.

Hyunsuk pulls his hands out of the warmth of pockets and waves to catch their attention. Jihoon breaks away from Hyejin’s story and looks up with a soft smile that Hyunsuk can’t help but return, causing the kids to follow his line of sight. As soon as they see him, they abandon their older brother and run to Hyunsuk, leaving a lonely Jihoon by himself who yells at the twins for running on ice.

They mumble feeble apologies before throwing themselves at Hyunsuk who can only be grateful for the extra warmth - a reckless act which completely erases their earlier apologies and descends Jihoon one step further into exasperation.

“Hey.” Jihoon says in the midst of the twins’ chaos, falling into their stride towards the elementary school. The kids’ school is a short ten minutes from Hyunsuk’s house but their high school school is about twenty minutes in the opposite direction, so they always leave themselves half an hour to get themselves and the twins to school.

Today’s extra cold so the kids aren’t messing around like they usually do, instead keeping close to Jihoon and Hyunsuk so they don’t lose any extra warmth. Woojin and Hyejin chatter to each other about something neither of the older kids can keep up with until they reach the gates of the elementary school, where Jihoon and Hyunsuk watch them scurry into the building, eventually becoming lost among the crowd of other six year olds.

After dropping the twins off, the remainder of the walk to school unfolds rather uneventfuly. Somewhere along the way, Jihoon wraps the other end of his scarf around Hyunsuk’s neck, pulling him closer, and holds out an airpod for them to share. Hyunsuk takes it easily and slots it into his ear. The rnb song that plays is something soft and twinkly that matches the winter atmosphere surrounding them and Hyunsuk has to suppress the smile that threatens to form on his lips.

Ice glistens prettily, catching Hyunsuk’s eye and he attempts to relish in the moment, thinking back to one of those cheesy quotes about not knowing how good a moment is until you’ve left it. Hyunsuk has to disagree. There have been many occasions where Hyunsuk is fully aware of how blissful he feels spending time with his best friends, and it’s bittersweet because he knows he’ll reminisce later when everything is quiet and he’s struck by a bout of loneliness. This is definitely one of those occasions.

As they reach the school gates, Hyunsuk’s heart is finally given the opportunity to settle when they run into Junghwan. The sophomore’s face lights up when he spots them and he smiles cutely, running up to them. The interaction is brief; Jihoon ruffles Junghwan’s hair fondly and Hyunsuk tells him not to get into too much trouble as they part ways.

Junghwan throws them a wave over his shoulder as he runs off to his friends; two boys and two girls. Hyunsuk doesn’t see Junghwan hang out with this specific group too often because he’s always preoccupied with his other friends, but he’s noticed that Junghwan always smiles wider when he’s with these four. (Plus, he’s sure that Junghwan and the girl with long black hair and curtain bangs are harbouring fluttering crushes on each other, but Hyunsuk won’t comment unless asked.)

Out of the corner of his eye, Hyunsuk also manages to spot Yedam in the crowd and he’s silently relieved to see his friend on time for the first time in a while. He glances at Jihoon, who’s putting his airpods away, and realises he’s also noticed the same thing if the quirk of his brow and hint of a smile at the corner of his lips gives anything away.

-

The level noise emanating from Hyunsuk’s home room is steadily reaching a deafening threshold. 

Yet again, Hyunsuk has walked in to their teacher being as characteristically late as possible so there is effectively no order in the class. Some of the girls are drawing pictures on the board at the front of the class, some kids are furiously completing homework due next period in this miraculous free slot of time they’ve been granted and the general noise in the classroom is rapidly climbing with all of the mixed chatter.

Hyunsuk’s group in particular are gathered away from the chaos, sitting on desks, exchanging rap verses and talking about random shit. Ryujin is currently conversing with Mark - who is _not_ a member of their class, he’d simply slipped out of his own homeroom - in some weird combination of Korean and English that nobody else is really paying attention to.

Hyunsuk slips a piece of paper with one of the verses he’d come up with scribbled on it across the two in order to pass it to Yoshinori. The pair don’t break conversation and barely even blink as they slide the sheet over to its recipient. 

Yoshinori, to put it simply, is a lyrical fucking _genius_. 

While Hyunsuk and Haruto could be considered the better performers of their group, Yoshinori’s writing still is untouched. Somehow, he’s managed to cultivate the talent for writing the most complex, meaningful verses in Korean, even though it’s technically his second language. In Hyunsuk’s opinion, his friend is truly outmatched, at least in their area, and his stuff certainly beats some of the audible fuckery they play on the radio sometimes.

Yoshinori mutters the lyrics under his breath as his eyes scan through the scrawl quickly. They promptly widen in what Hyunsuk assumes is pleasant surprise as he nears the end of the passage, which Hyunsuk takes as a good sign. He finds out if he’s right a moment later, when Yoshinori goes to speak.

“This fucking bangs, Hyunsuk-ah. Seriously, it’s really good.” Hyunsuk positively glows at the praise, he always trusts Yoshinori’s judgement so his compliments are always meaningful.

“But, if I were you I’d switch a few lines around to keep a better flow.” Yoshinori says openly and then he’s immediately offering suggestions to awkward sections Hyunsuk hadn’t known how to fix when he was writing and remedying slip ups he hadn’t even spotted before. Hyunsuk’s attempting to run through the new and improved verse when Jihoon suddenly swipes the sheet from him, and begins performing his own rendition as a joke.

Jihoon’s managed to amass a small audience of students to cheer him on when their teacher decides that this moment of chaos is the perfect one to suddenly walk into. As if on cue, the students begin to fumble around, taking their equipment out and finding their seats, while Mark and a few other truanting students slip out while the teacher becomes distracted by the pictures on the board. 

Disrupted in the middle of his performance, Jihoon hands Hyunsuk back his sheet and goes to take his rightful seat at the front of the class, to which Yoshinori promises to continue their endeavours in club.

The room finally reaches a noise level of relative silence and Hyunsuk prepares to commit to a full day of school related torture.

-

Tuesday is, no doubt, Hyunsuk’s second least favourite school day. 

It’s to the point where he dreads waking up on those days and Hyunsuk thinks it’s safe to make the educated guess that Tuesdays were specifically formulated against his best wishes. 

He has almost every lesson that he utterly despises today, like fucking history, the most useless high school subject on planet earth. Then he has physics, one of the only subjects he seriously struggles with and he’d rather pluck his own eyelashes than listen to his physics teacher explain theorems he doesn’t fucking understand.

Finally, he has music theory. As the leader of a _music_ club, one would expect music theory to be one of the few lessons Hyunsuk genuinely enjoys. One couldn’t be more wrong. Unfortunately, Hyunsuk once fell into that trap too. 

Watching every speckle of a painted wall dry would be more entertaining than listening to Hyunsuk’s music theory teacher drone on for fifty minutes. It doesn’t help that music requires a lot of effort and mental strain on top of that. Giving him an animated, entertaining teacher is the absolute least they could’ve done for their class. 

Honestly, Hyunsuk doesn’t think it’s fair to go through all of that in such quick succession. Tuesdays are edged out only slightly by Wednesdays, but that’s just because they have P.E and it’s not as fun as it used to be when they were middle schoolers. It’s exhausting now, having to run around after completing an English essay just beforehand.

Hyunsuk’s finally let out of his music class after a gruelling fifty minutes of studying chord progressions and he doesn’t think break could’ve come any sooner.

Today, their usual bench is surrounded by a group of juniors who were on the basketball team last season, brought along by Doyoung and Junghwan. The junior basketball tryouts had begun this morning and Doyoung was playing for a spot on the team this year, as he does every year. At this point, his place is pretty much guaranteed.

“How did it go?” Chaeyeon asks enthusiastically; as a team captain herself, she’s always been passionate about extra curriculars and people finding their niches. Hyunsuk’s never questioned her personality quirks.

“It went really well, I think.” Doyoung blushes, setting off a violent reaction in the group of seniors, who coo and grab his cheeks. At this point, Hyunsuk realises that they probably embarrass Doyoung, but it can’t be helped that he’s so cute.

They then turn to Junghwan, who’s on the sophomore team. It’s no secret, but Junghwan really excels as a player. People always talk about him going pro in the future and from what Hyunsuk’s seen of his previous games, they are very substantial predictions. He moves with finesse and confidence like Hyunsuk’s never seen in someone so young, and he possesses the kind of versatility that allows him to effortlessly adapt to the quirks and habits of his teammates. He’s the true definition of a born player.

“What about you, Junghwannie?” Jihoon asks.

Junghwan fidgets a bit, probably uncomfortable under the overwhelming gaze of the crowd. “My friends say I should try my hand at football this year.” He ends up saying and accidentally triggers volatile reactions in the entire crowd.

Hyunsuk’s eyebrows immediately shoot to the sky and he’s sure he hears the rest of the group almost choke in their shock. _football_. Junghwan immediately scrambles for words as if he himself can tell how strange this situation is. “I mean- uh, they said it will be fun because they play it too? And there’s always next year for basketball. Or I can drop out of the team if I really hate it.”

The way he says it sounds like a question, like he’s searching for some sort of approval or validation. Simultaneously however, he sounds like he’s convinced himself that his friends are coming from a good place. Hyunsuk supposes that they very well _could_ be, but from past experiences, they probably aren’t. It’s just all a bit weird to him. Hyunsuk can count all of the instances where listening to his friends ended up benefiting Junghwan in the long run on one hand.

“Junghwannie, it’s important that you do whatever _you_ want to do.” Hyunsuk says carefully, handpicking his words.

Junghwan waves him off and the same bright smile takes over his face once again. “I know, hyung. It was just a suggestion anyways. I’ll probably stay on the basketball team.”

Hyunsuk doesn’t push, but he makes a mental note not to forget about this situation either.

-

They house a full table at lunch today.

Junkyu’s finally sitting with them, which is great because yesterday had felt kind of empty without him, but it’s a double edged sword; he’s also decided to bring his girlfriend, Suna. She’s sitting on the furthest corner, next to Junkyu only, and has her hand obviously intertwined with her boyfriend’s under the table. 

Save for her constant, high pitched laughter, only the sounds of chopsticks and spoons grazing against dishes resonate at the table. Everything is awkwardly stiff, as if they were all mere acquaintances rather than close knit best friends. Even Elkie, notorious for her vibrancy, holds her tongue in discomfort. 

The only ones permitted the grace of normalcy at the table seem to be Junkyu and Suna, who laugh and joke as if not a hair is out of place in their situation. Everyone else fights the urge to roll their eyes.

In the kindest way possible, everybody despises Junkyu’s girlfriend. 

At first, she’d started off likeable, charming even. Her smile was warm and disarming and she’d do sweet things like buying them all little trinkets every now and then completely unannounced. It didn’t take long for her to win the group over. Moreover, Hyunsuk had never seen Junkyu smile brighter with anyone else and that was all he really needed to get behind their relationship.

However as she wavered towards the group’s good side, she’d begun taking riskier liberties. It started with snide comments and backhanded compliments that were tame enough to avoid kickstarting an argument but usually resulted in a couple of raised eyebrows. By this point, Hyunsuk certainly disliked her but kept it to himself, chalking it down to a clash of personalities.

“I thought I told you not to wear those bracelets, Junkyu-yah.” Suna fondles the chains around her boyfriend’s wrists, eyes big and sweet but tone strained like she was forcing herself to be patient. Hyunsuk remembers her saying something about the metals messing up their ‘relationship aesthetic’ in the past. Whatever that means.

She’d started doing _that_ , too. Telling Junkyu what to do and shit. She always has the sweetest smile or cutest pout on her face when she does so and Junkyu almost always gives in. Hyunsuk sees that sort of thing happen a lot in his classmates’ relationships, probably because teenagers his age are clingy and immature, but he still doesn’t like it. Nobody else at the table enjoys it either, apparently.

Jihoon visibly bristles. He’d given Junkyu those bracelets on his birthday. Sensing tension, Hyunsuk places his hand on Jihoon’s thigh under the table in an attempt to diffuse the irritation before a situation arises. Mark also starts another random conversation to direct away from the friction in the air, but Hyunsuk notices that he makes no effort to include Suna in the new subject matter.

Given that, it’s safe to say none of them are too fond of the pretty girl sitting at their table. As expected of someone committed to a relationship, Junkyu becomes defensive every time someone brings it up. Hyunsuk understands, really; it’s probably hard to deal with two important sides of your life clashing at every opportunity and being stranded in the middle of it.

Hyunsuk hears Junkyu mutter into his girlfriend’s ear amongst the conversation surrounding them, “Hey, Jihoonie bought them for me and I really like them, okay babe?” 

“Okay.” She gives in, sulking a little in her seat as Junkyu rubs her shoulders soothingly. Hyunsuk thinks he catches Junkyu sending an apologetic glance towards Jihoon, which probably isn’t well received.

Thankfully, she’s called away by her group of friends five minutes later and the awkward air above them is finally lifted. They all collectively sigh after she leaves and it’s akin to that freeing feeling when they’re finally allowed to relax after those dragging moments of utter stillness and silence upon finishing a routine in dance practice.

“I’m sorry about that, Jihoon-ah.” Junkyu says, worrying the skin on the inside of his lip with his teeth. He looks visibly stressed. Hyunsuk doesn’t understand the point of staying in a relationship like that.

“That was rude, you know.” Elkie says, tone clear of malice but words argumentative. Hyunsuk understands. They wouldn’t bring it up if it was a one off situation.

Junkyu’s eyebrow twitches. Hyunsuk watches him sigh as he tries to find his words, “I don’t think that’s how she intended it to come across.”

Hyunsuk fights the scratching urge to roll his eyes. A blind and deaf man could sense the sheer animosity coming from Junkyu’s girlfriend with ease, but if Junkyu truly can’t see it, Hyunsuk’s not going to be the one to show him. He has a feeling that argument will end in some serious collateral damage. Ignorance is bliss, after all.

“She fucking hates us, Junkyu-yah. Everyone can tell.” Mark laughs, running a hand through his hair with an air of nonchalance that probably serves to piss Junkyu off. The rest of the table says nothing to contradict him and at that, Junkyu becomes indignant.

“Well, have you guys ever stopped to consider how _she_ feels? She’s fully aware all of you don’t like her but she’s still trying. That kind of environment is intimidating, you know.” He protests, eyes gleaming and deep down, Hyunsuk knows he’s coming from a good place. He’s always been the type of person to view the entire world with rose tinted lenses.

Nobody says anything, probably because no one can be bothered to. Joining an argument like this would be like fighting a losing battle.

Junkyu continues with a strange lilt to his tone that Hyunsuk can’t place. It’s almost like he’s pleading. “She really does like you guys even if it doesn’t seem like it. She just has a specific way she needs things done and a specific way she needs things to look.” 

“Seems controlling to me.” Elkie interjects and their table goes dead silent in an instant. Hyunsuk feels his eyes widen and sees regret in Jihoon’s. It’s a strange moment because cafeteria-typical noise surrounds them at every angle and they’re the only quiet ones. It’s like they’ve been transported to another sense of reality. It’s horribly jarring.

Junkyu suddenly stands, his gaze darting around the room in an effort to avoid making eye contact. “Yeah, I’m, uh, gonna go find her, I guess. See you.” He mumbles and Hyunsuk can’t help but think that all of this is incredibly unlike Junkyu.

Junkyu doesn’t ever argue with his friends, especially not over a girl. His severe lack of common sense but uncanny ability to solve the most hideous of algebra equations is endearing and his easy going nature is what bonds him to a person as outspoken as Jihoon so well. 

It sounds terrible but Hyunsuk’s not used to Junkyu standing his ground so passinately to the point where he’s willing to go against Jihoon and Elkie, because he’s a person who just blends and moulds and avoids conflict at all costs. It would probably be a good development in his character if the circumstances were different.

The terse silence is sharply broken the second Junkyu leaves, as a chorus of chaotic complaints directed at Elkie sound promptly. She barely even looks remorseful as she continues to eat her food. In fact, she looks at them as if they’re the unreasonable ones.

“I was just being honest.” She shrugs, mouth full of rice.

“That was a bit _too_ honest, Elkie.” Hyunsuk tries.

She shrugs again.

They then all turn to look the way Junkyu had left to see if he’s returned, but there’s no sign of him and Jihoon sighs. “Well done, Elkie.” He says sarcastically, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“What?” She says, indignantly, “We were all thinking it.”

At that, Hyunsuk concedes. Her delivery certainly leaves much room for improvement but he has to give her that one, at least.

They _were_ all thinking it.

-

-

As slightly expected, Junkyu doesn’t talk to any of them until the very end of the day. 

He ignores their presences entires in their final two periods, and Hyunsuk sees him breathe a sigh of relief when they don’t have to pair up in English today since he and Jihoon always pair together (for reasons still unknown, since neither of them can actually speak English for shit).

Even in calculus, a lesson where the three of them somehow sit in the same row, Junkyu manages to miraculously avoid all interaction past lending Hyunsuk a pencil. All of this seems so trivial now, about an hour and a half after the meltdown, and Hyunsuk wants to bang his head against the desk repeatedly. 

The atmosphere, however, is much less hostile than it was before, and Hyunsuk’s getting the inkling of a sense that Junkyu is refusing to talk to them due to the fact that he either feels bad, or he’s simply at a loss because he doesn’t know _what_ to say. 

Both scenarios are totally plausible, seeing as Junkyu’s conscience never allows him to be mad for too long and he’s also a critically severe introvert, which means he oftentimes doesn’t know how to handle situations like these. 

Hyunsuk refuses to stress; Junkyu’s one of his best friends so he knows he’ll definitely come around. Still, he has to admit, for such a cute and clingy person, Junkyu’s truly mastered the art of sulking.

-

Junkyu only ends up truly speaking to them in music club, where everything is a bit calmer and the air is much lighter than it typically is when _x_ s, _y_ s and other unknown variables are swimming around in their heads.

Right now, they’re taking a little break after a couple runthroughs of _orange_. 

They’ve practised so long today that the sun is beginning to set behind them, it’s glow casting a warm orange tint against everything it brushes. Hyunsuk ends up having to try very hard to ignore the way the shards of golden light cast pretty shadows against the strong lines of Jihoon’s face, for the sake of quelling the strange feeling in the pits of his stomach. 

Don’t get him wrong; he’s never once been shy to appreciate the obvious visual _advantages_ his friends possess. Not to mention the fact that it would be a terribly difficult feat in the first place, seeing as he’s landed himself in the company of eleven unfairly good looking people, but something about the way Jihoon looks in this specific light makes his stomach feel weird. He can’t explain it.

Relaxing against the speaker behind him, Hyunsuk allows the glare to catch his face the same way it does Jihoon’s and squints instead of allowing his eyes to flutter closed in order to show Mashiho that he’s still listening. They’re sitting cross legged on the floor, keeping up a casual conversation while humorously observing the unending saga of Jaehyuk’s perilous struggle to capture the perfect selfie to update his fans.

They continue talking good naturedly for a long while, and Hyunsuk’s pleasantly surprised; for the pair having not properly interacted in almost two weeks due to their conflicting schedules and Hyunsuk’s severe inability to manage connections through his phone, they fall smoothly into their usual dynamic.

Their conversation is cut short however when Mashiho stands abruptly, probably fed up of the repetitive click Jaehyuk’s phone and the constant shuffling around, and kindly offers to take Jaehyuk’s picture for him.

“You’re killing us all over here, Jaehyukie.” Mashiho says with a grin, holding his hand out expectantly. A couple laughs trickle at Jaehyuk wordlessly handing his phone over with his head hanging in puppy like shame.

Mashiho’s god given knack for photography means that everyone rightfully trusts him to capture their best angles, so for someone who’s line of work relies on appearances, Mashiho’s offer is almost probably a blessing anyway. Most of the pictures on Hyunsuk’s own instagram with the largest number of likes are the ones Mashiho had taken.

Jaehyuk poses effortlessly and Hyunsuk instantly sees that this truly is his element. He watches him do that squinty thing with his eyes that tightens the shape and draws attention to his full, jet black lashes, and that other thing where he half smiles in that soft manner that completely seals the the boyfriend aesthetic. Hyunsuk has to applaud Jaehyuk’s talent.

Paired with Jaehyuk’s natural beauty, Mashiho’s photography and Hyunsuk’s later editing, every single one of those pictures is probably going to end up being editorial tier quality. Suddenly, Jaehyuk’s visibly struck with a bright idea to improve the quality of his impromptu shoot and he calls Haruto, one of the other rappers in the club, to join in.

The fans _adore_ Haruto, for similar reason that they do Jaehyuk; he’s attractive, slim, tall and lives a life so relatable to the average high schooler that it almost appears attainable, even though he so clearly _isn’t_. It gives people a false sense of hope that they could be someone like that, or at least date someone like that, even though it’s common knowledge that nobody looks like that at sixteen, well, at least _Hyunsuk_ didn’t. 

He’s now convinced that there’s something in these kids’ water.

“‘Ruto-yah, you should start your own instagram.” Hyunsuk suggests offhandedly from where he’s sitting and observing the pair. “People would love you.”

“They already do.” Jaehyuk laughs while a flush blooms all the way down to Haruto’s neck, “They ask to see Haruto more than me now.”

Haruto mumbles something along the lines of _stop exaggerating, hyung_ , when a sudden movement to Hyunsuk’s left startles him. He looks up to see Junkyu settling beside him, attempting to appear casual but the poorly concealed crease in his eyebrow gives his nerves away.

There’s still a brief moment of awkward eye contact where neither of them say anything at all and Hyunsuk’s triggered to start wracking his brain for ways to fix this because at this point, it seems clear Junkyu isn’t going to be the one to approach their reconciliation first, however his efforts are quickly proved unnecessary. 

It ends up transpiring much simpler than he’d originally thought; in an attempt to probably appear disarming, Junkyu smiles cautiously but his features are tense and it comes off like he’s worried instead. That weird, taut expression only lasts a moment though, before a real smile takes over once he detects that Hyunsuk isn’t actually mad at him and the tension dissipates easily from his features.

Soon, they’re both grinning at each other like idiots and for a moment, Hyunsuk can see the gears turning in Junkyu’s head and it slightly looks like he wants to say something, but he shakes it off quickly and turns away to face the new scene that’s collected in front of them.

That being Jeongwoo, predictably in Haruto’s company, and Hyunsuk immediately wants to turn back around.

Not _this_ again. 

Haruto and Jaehyuk have apparently long since concluded their photoshoot and now Jaehyuk sits, tapping around on his phone, while Haruto’s occupied himself with his most recent mission which seems to be bothering (read: _flustering_ ) Jeongwoo as much as humanly possible.

In all the time he’s known Park Jeongwoo, Hyunsuk’s never thought it actually feasible to successfully keep him silent for longer than five minutes until he’d finally become a witness to how he behaves when he’s around Haruto. Watching the way Jeongwoo seems to suddenly lose the words he’s constantly brimming with is a little more than _shocking_ when you’ve spent the past few years of your life growing accustomed to the constant chatter.

Their bullshit started after Jihoon paired them off to work on a fun duet a couple months ago, which probably acted as a catalyst of sorts to this _situation_ because Hyunsuk had never seen the two actually interact past courteous greetings and smiles before that.

At the beginning, they were notoriously awkward, and Hyunsuk can certainly attest to that. He remembers walking past the studio countless times and seeing the pair sitting in utter silence with their eyes glued to the sheets of paper below them every single time.

Hyunsuk understood, even though they were the same age and in the same club, they seldom interacted unless necessary. Of course it would be awkward to be shoved into a room with someone like that, completely alone. 

Luckily, after a few days, Hyunsuk had started to hear them actually conversing instead of hoping telepathy would do the work for them, and a few days after _that_ , they’d started joking around with each other and accepting physical contact.

Hyunsuk had expected expected improvement, sure, but not _this_ level of improvement.

Haruto definitely isn’t a natural flirt in the same way someone like Jaehyuk or Jihoon would be classified as, but meeting Jeongwoo has certainly shown him some character growth that would make the both of them jealous. It’s sending everybody into severe whiplash.

Jeongwoo is fucking _whipped_ and no one can deny it, but at the same time, no one can blame him. 

Not when Haruto is constantly pulling random shit like dropping embarrassing compliments on the regular and leaning so close to Jeongwoo that their breath probably mingles. On rarer occasions he holds Jeongwoo’s gaze until he’s a mess, or intimately yanks him closer by the wrist. Haruto somehow manages to embarrass himself with the prolonged eye contact, but he does it anyways. Hyunsuk doesn’t understand how Jeongwoo manages.

Hyunsuk would probably be six feet in the ground from a fatal heart attack if anybody tried that shit with him. He even can’t handle sharing a scarf with Jihoon in the cold, for fuck’s sake.

There’s nothing in Haruto’s eyes except mirth as he does it, and Hyunsuk wonders how Jeongwoo feels about that. Then again, they’re kids, and kids do stupid shit for entertainment that nobody else really understands. He and Jihoon did some weird shit to get a rise out of each other when they were younger too. Hyunsuk comes to the conclusion that he probably doesn’t care.

The base of their friendship is largely the same anyways, and Hyunsuk comes to the eventual conclusion that their dynamic is a weird subsection of friendly banter. Haruto still does gross teenager shit around Jeongwoo and vice versa, and to everyone else’s exhaustion, they wrestle (very loudly; which is mainly Jeongwoo’s fault, and very chaotically; also mainly Jeongwoo’s fault) sometimes when they’re both energetic. 

Shouting from across the room catches Hyunsuk’s attention this time, and for once, neither Junkyu nor Jeongwoo are the loudest in the room. Unsurprisingly, the runner up is Jihoon, who has a poor, unsuspecting Asahi grabbed in a chokehold. 

Unfortunately for literally every other person on the planet, Jihoon feels the compulsive urge to grab anybody younger than him in a loving headlock at any given time. Even though he’s older, the sole reason Hyunsuk is spared is because he’s the only other person on Jihoon’s dominance level in the group. Sadly, the same cannot be said for their other agemates; Yoshinori and Junkyu.

Asahi probably didn’t even do anything other than exist in order to receive this assault, and Hyunsuk sends him a compassionate look from his position of safety. 

It’s all fun and games and the room is filled with copious laughter and chatter until it isn’t. Terse silence falls over them over a gradual split second, the silence only getting heavier as more members take notice of the sudden change atmosphere, the same one that’s triggered by Asahi’s loud, all too genuine, cry of pain.

Jihoon instantly releases his light hold on their friend and steps away, eyes wide and hands locked in the air. It was a sound they’d never heard from quiet Asahi, one that was much too loud, much too real to be caused by something minor.

“I didn’t- was I too rough?” Jihoon asks. Everyone knows he wasn’t, Jihoon’s hours spent slaving away at the gym allows him to possess splendid control over his strength. Instead, it sounded like he’d pressed into a previous injury, a serious bruise, or maybe even a gash.

“I hurt my neck pretty badly when I was skateboarding. You didn’t do anything, Jihoon-hyung.” Asahi says confidently, soft eyes meeting Jihoon’s panicked ones. He even smiles a little, laughing it off and Jihoon relaxes slightly.

It doesn’t take long for everyone to dismiss the situation and for the room to return to the way it was after that. Well, _almost_ everyone.

The concern doesn’t slip from Jaehyuk’s features the way it melts easily off of everyone else’s, and Hyunsuk’s sure the same goes for himself. Asahi’s been getting into accidents pretty frequently these days and Hyunsuk’s growing increasingly worried. He doesn’t want to have to see him in hospital next.

Or, that would be the main basis of his concerns if he chose not to pay attention to the way the air around Asahi suddenly differs after the small incident, and the fact that he remains rather quiet for the rest of the session, only speaking to Jaehyuk every now and then. Hyunsuk gets the inkling of a feeling that something’s bothering Asahi past his evident recklessness when skateboards are involved.

To the right of him, Yedam is also deathly silent, sitting by Doyoung. He pulls a quiet smile occasionally when something funny happens, but for the most part, he’s pretty isolated.

No matter how he attempts to distract himself, Hyunsuk’s finds his eyes flitting between his two friends every now and then, a troubling feeling pooling in his gut. He makes eye contact with Jihoon and instantly knows his best friend is experiencing the same sensation from the deep knit in his eyebrows.

They don’t mention it on their way home, neither of them knowing what to say or how to even bring it up when really there’s no explicit reason for them to be concerned. Regardless, it sits above them like a heavy pressure and they walk towards Hyunsuk’s home in silence.

For the rest of the night, even as he’s getting into his blankets to finally rest, his mind keeps visualising the way Asahi had cried out, almost as if Jihoon had pressed into an injury worse than a sport-related bruise, or if it was one, it must have been very serious like he’d said. Even that’s still cause for concern, because who knows what consequences any more serious injuries could lead to.

He doesn’t even know why he’s overthinking it, why he’s doubting what his friend has told him. After half an hour of restless turning and tossing, Hyunsuk finally falls into a dreamless sleep, unable to shake the inkling that something definitely isn’t right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m just fucking lucky  
> i was born with it


	3. Doyoung.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone sees the way Doyoung looks at Yedam.
> 
> Everyone also sees the way Yedam looks at Haruto.
> 
> Yikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so so so so so sorry for how long this chapter took to come out the but writers block was so intense this time round lol
> 
> I’m still not very satisfied with the outcome but I’m posting this before I delete the whole chapter lmaoo enjoy sukhoon nation rise!!!
> 
> Chapter song(s): xanny - billie eilish

Everybody sees the way Doyoung looks at Yedam.

Except Yedam himself, of course.

To everyone else however, It’s glaringly obvious that Doyoung sees way more than anyone else sees when he looks at Yedam. There’s just no other way around it. Hyunsuk’s not even being mean, but people just don’t look at their _friends_ like that, with twinkles in their eyes and pinks high on their cheeks.

(Not unless it runs _deeper_.)

It’s a look he only recognises in situations similar to when Yoshinori sits down to write after a stagnant period and takes his first glance at the finished product, however mistake-ridden it might be. To Hyunsuk, it replicates a look of simple relief, pride and _calm_. It’s a brief moment where he seemingly forgets about all of the stresses of editing that are to come later, lost in this unadulterated form of passion.

Again, you don’t look at your friends like _that_.

One would have to be blind to be oblivious. Doyoung is betrayed by everything around him, from the look in his eyes when he sees Yedam to their incriminating call history.

Now, Doyoung’s always been charming, a little quiet and a natural flirt, so as one would expect, he draws confessions towards him like a magnet. Hyunsuk has never met someone more secure in themselves, and he’s sure the constant interest the junior’s showered in plays a part in boosting his confidence. 

His self assuredness radiates off of him in waves, through subtle gestures, minute quirks that make it clear that he does things purely for himself and not to sate others opinions of him. Surprisingly, it’s not even in that obnoxious manner that Jihoon notoriously despises. He doesn’t have to do anything, but you can just _tell_. 

He’s been like that since all of them were young; Hyunsuk remembers Jihoon bursting out with aneurisms day after day because Doyoung was so very quiet but terribly strong willed, even as a five year old.

Hyunsuk loves reminding Jihoon about the tantrums he used to throw whenever Doyoung would calmly deny his play suggestions and proceed to occupy himself with something else, ignoring the chaos behind him. 

Most times, Doyoung would concede to make everyone happy because he’s always hated arguing, but those specific occasions drove six year old Jihoon crazy. Apparently, the pair’s mothers; sisters, were exactly the same when they were young.

Of course, Doyoung’s different now, and his personality has altered to where he’s slightly more awkward and tends to opt for the viable option that results in the least conflict, but something about baby Doyoung is still inspirational to Hyunsuk. So, to conclude Hyunsuk’s brief but cohesive rundown of watching Doyoung grow up, he’s pretty much exactly the same now as he was ten years ago, with minor discrepancies.

He’s awkward, goofy, confident and he’s certainly no stranger to entertaining the pretty girls that call for him, but when the conversation regards Yedam, the difference is almost palpable. 

He looks at his best friend like he singlehandedly hung up the stars in the sky, like he invented basketball himself, like the world wouldn’t turn if Yedam was no longer in it (that one’s probably true; Yedam’s way too good at _everything_ to not hold a critical role in the universe. It’s beginning to get suspicious). 

Doyoung’s already pretty compassionate and does most of the things that people request of him out of simple kindness, but there’s no doubt that he would run to the ends of the earth ten times over if Yedam asked once. He’d probably do it if Yedam even insinuated his passing interest.

In Hyunsuk’s mind, it’s beginning to sound less like a probably and more like a distant memory.

They all remember the time last year when Yedam came down with a terrible fever that took him out of all curricular activities for an entire week and then some. Seeing as Yedam’s immune system can usually singlehandedly carry an entire army to victory, everyone was rightfully worried. Yedam doesn’t get sick, and certainly not for this long.

Doyoung took everyone else’s worry and care, then shot it up with steroids. Despite his objections, Doyoung had visited Yedam every day, without fail, with lesson notes and snacks in hand. He made a sure effort to see him, even if it was an inconvenience (which it was; if the obligation named _high school_ rings a bell), just so that his best friend wouldn’t be lonely. 

He caught that Yedam was getting sick before Yedam knew he was getting sick. (Though to be fair, Yedam has had his own share of strangely telepathic catches. Hyunsuk just doesn’t understand how the kids work these days. He also ignores the voice in his head that sounds suspiciously like Jihoon reminding him that he’s only a senior in high school.)

Honestly, Hyunsuk would have been more surprised if Doyoung _didn’t_ catch the early inklings of Yedam’s cold, simply because they’re always looking at each other. Even in group conversations, Doyoung’s attention is often almost solely focused on Yedam. 

That’s exactly why everyone knows he’s not oblivious to the way Yedam’s been visibly changing. You’d have to be purposefully oblivious not to notice the newly developed drag in his step, or the sudden bouts of quietness he’s randomly overcome with. Something’s slightly off kilter, enough to stir the pits of Hyunsuk’s stomach, but not enough to call attention to it.

From the closeness of their relationship alone, both Hyunsuk and Jihoon think it’s safe to assume Doyoung knows more than he’s willing to let on. It’s useless knowledge anyway, because Doyoung would probably rather die than break someone else’s trust in him. He’d probably also rather die than upset Yedam.

So, he keeps quiet about his best friend’s 180 degree personality change. He keeps quiet about the reasons why Yedam doesn’t sing with that same passion in his voice anymore. He chooses not to interfere when they all catch Yedam looking at Haruto like _that_. 

Doyoung definitely knows why _that’s_ happening, but knowing him, his main concern is keeping Yedam as happy as he can, which is clearly growing to be an increasingly difficult feat these days.

Everyone sees the way Doyoung looks at Yedam.

Everyone also sees the way Yedam looks at Haruto.

Hyunsuk knows they’re all headed for disaster, and he can only hope that Doyoung’s heart doesn’t get broken.

-

Hyunsuk’s first period on a Wednesday is P.E, something he fucking despises. 

Admittedly, it’s not as bad as he’s making it out to be, but he hates having to get changed and moving so early in the morning when his brain is barely even functional. 

Jihoon however, the socialite and gym freak, loves all things to do with P.E. He loves the adrenaline, the competitiveness and the open venue he gets to show off. He’s always relieved when he realises his next lesson is P.E, and he especially loves doing it in the mornings. It’s some sort of catharsis to him, compared to the living hell the other lessons offer. 

Unfortunately, Hyunsuk is not offered that same luxury.

Today they’re playing tennis on the outdoor courts, in doubles. The cold is biting and he bounces around on the spot in an attempt to keep warm. He knows he looks stupid and his affirmations are confirmed by Jihoon and Junkyu laughing at him, but it’s _cold_. Why they’re doing summer sports in the dead of the Korean winter is a mystery to Hyunsuk too.

Hyunsuk’s partnered with a quiet kid he recognises from his biology class, and they’re against Junkyu and Jihoon, who’ve paired together as usual. 

In most sports, they make a good team. Jihoon’s just excels at sport in general and Junkyu is an extremely fast runner, but he doesn’t really know how to coordinate his limbs properly so he cancels his own skills out in sports like tennis, where you can’t just rely on putting one foot in front of the other at breakneck speeds. 

Unfortunately, Junkyu manages to hold his own this time and the quiet kid ends up being a special kind of terrible at tennis so Hyunsuk is forced to perform double the work to carry the team. His efforts are courageous but alas, they’re horribly beaten, and Jihoon’s awfully proud of himself.

With that, Hyunsuk concludes the only match he puts effort into that lesson. The next match ends rather quickly, with their win and then they lose a couple times after that. Hyunsuk’s in the middle of saving his partner’s ass once again when commotion on the field catches his eye. The track team are jumping around in the distance, probably celebrating a record time.

Hyunsuk’s Wednesday P.E lessons coincides with track practice schedule, so he sometimes sits and watches his track friends train when he’s bored of his own lesson - which ends up being more often than not.

Yedam, being on the track team, brings his friend Jisung over to their class on most of their breaks, but Hyunsuk doesn’t see him anywhere at all. He sees Jisung running drills with his friends, and he sees the girls P.E class competing in field sports, but Yedam is nowhere to be seen. 

Hyunsuk shrugs it off, and proceeds to just barely dodge a rocketing tennis ball that nearly sends him to the ER.

-

-

Hyunsuk walks into the locker room bathroom and is instantly greeted by hushed yelling. The argument sounds heated and he vaguely recognises Yedam’s strained voice. 

He’s still in the doorway when he’s then properly welcomed in by Doyoung pushing his way past him, head down and skin flared a flushed, angry red. He doesn’t speak a word, and Hyunsuk doesn’t think he even realises that it’s him in the doorway. Hyunsuk doesn’t even get the chance to wonder why he’s all the way in the locker rooms in his science period when the door slams shut behind him and Hyunsuk finally notices Yedam.

He’s leaning against the sink, and visibly startles at the loud slam of the door. 

In the mirror’s reflection, Yedam looks lost and so, so hurt. Hyunsuk didn’t think it was possible for that level of emotion to be so easily perceptible just by looking at someone’s face. 

Hyunsuk’s heart tugs painfully, and he wonders what could have caused _this_ in two of the mildest but closest people he knows. _Haruto_ flashes in Hyunsuk’s mind, but he puts a lid on that train of thought straight away. Doyoung would never become angered over that. There’s no way.

Doyoung doesn’t yell. Yedam doesn’t yell. None of them really do. Hyunsuk doesn’t think he’s ever seen Doyoung irritated, not to mention this angered. 

They make eye contact in the mirror and Yedam doesn’t even have to speak for Hyunsuk to understand the gravity of the situation. His expression then suddenly goes blank, like he’s trying to correct his previous display or regulate his emotions and it sends chills down Hyunsuk’s spine. What if he hadn’t walked in? Would he have ever known about this? Is this a common occurrence? Most importantly, are they okay?

Suddenly, Hyunsuk’s feet are moving without his brain’s consent and his arms are outstretched in front of him, gesturing for Yedam to come closer. He does so with little hesitation and falls into Hyunsuk’s arms with a tiny sigh that screams a million words. 

“Hey, hey, Yedamie,” Hyunsuk soothes, tone soft and pliant, “what’s wrong?”

No reply. Yedam just buries his head further into Hyunsuk’s shoulder and if the slight shake he feels and the sniffles he hears means that the younger is crying, Hyunsuk doesn’t point it out.

It feels like hours go by while they stand there, hugging in the middle of the locker room bathroom, Yedam still in his track uniform and Hyunsuk still in his P.E kit. They’re probably going to receive negative marks against their names for being gone for so long, and his P.E teacher’s probably going to send someone after him soon, but Hyunsuk can’t find it in himself to care.

“I don’t wanna hurt him, hyung.” Yedam finally says, and the defeat lacing his tone is so palpable it scares Hyunsuk.

Hyunsuk silently thinks that it might be slightly too late for those sentiments. All anger is fundamentally created out of hurt. He thinks back to the harsh flush across Doyoung’s cheeks, and the deep set in his eyebrows.

Hyunsuk definitely can’t say any of that, and he can’t think of any other way to respond to that, so he chooses not to say anything.

Yedam continues and strangely, the words are final, like he’s accepted them as the cold truth. His voice is still choked up and sad. “Everyone around me just gets hurt because my priorities are so fucked up.”

Hyunsuk’s eyebrows furrow and the words reaffirm the feeling he’d gotten that this isn’t some skin deep, petty argument.

He’s not quite sure he wants to know exactly what those words mean.

-

Yedam never explains after the incident in the bathroom.

Hyunsuk eventually returns to lesson after another ten minutes once he’s sure Yedam is of less risk to succumbing to an impromptu mental breakdown. Once he gets back outside, he makes sure to send an apologetic look to his partner who was probably left listless and bored without him. Still, the scolding he receives from his teacher is enough to almost make him regret missing the half of P.E.

Once he’s dismissed, Hyunsuk sits by the fence to watch Jihoon and Junkyu play their final match against two boys in their home room class. He watches them cheer loudly as they secure their win, and beckons them over from across the court once they finally take notice of him.

“Must have been some serious constipation, hyung. You were gone for twenty minutes.” Jihoon says with mock sympathy, once they’re close enough for him to place a hand on Hyunsuk’s shoulder.

Junkyu snorts loudly. Hyunsuk smacks the hand and moves to kick Jihoon’s shins, sending him flying. Everyday, through his poor humour, Jihoon chooses to reminds Hyunsuk that as good looking and talented he may be, he’s still just a teenage boy.

“Seriously, though. Where were you?” Junkyu asks curiously when Hyunsuk stops trying to commit capital murder.

In that moment, Hyunsuk seriously contemplates telling his friends what he saw back there. He knows they wouldn’t spread the situation and he wants to be able to share the shock and confusion with his friends, but something’s stopping him. It had just seemed too personal, and Hyunsuk feels like he’d intruded when he’d walked in on them.

Doyoung had just looked so angry and Yedam had looked so hurt.

“I went to the fields after I used the bathroom. I didn’t feel like playing another match.” Hyunsuk laughs, but it probably doesn’t reach his eyes.

Truthfully, only a small section of that is actually lie. Hyunsuk truly had intended to spend the rest of the period in the fields; a big stretch of grassland and trees behind their school that kids often bunked their lessons in. If you ignore the fact that you have to crawl through a tiny hole in the massive fence to even get there, and then ignore the copious smokers and various other shady students, it provides wonderful scenery.

The only discrepancy to his story is that he’d become sidetracked in the bathroom.

Still, both Jihoon and Junkyu seem to accept this excuse and soon they’re herding into the changing rooms again, the earlier conversation completely forgotten about. 

Hyunsuk changes quickly and leaves the changing rooms, throwing Jihoon some cash on his way out so he can grab some water because Jihoon always forgets to bring both cash and a bottle of water to school. Stifling routine then takes him to English, where he’s forced to listen to his teacher drone on and on for an hour straight. As usual, he wishes he could be anywhere else. 

There, Hyunsuk resolutely decides to abandon his ten year old dream to move to LA and pursue a career in music. Living in a predominantly English speaking country is sure to give him traumatising flashbacks of this guy and his lessons.

At least he sits next to Ryujin, which he’s thankful for because her most fluent language is Konglish for some reason. He’s not quite sure why that’s the case, since she was born and bred in Korea with no English speaking family. He suspects it has something to do with Jisu, her American-born best friend, who Hyunsuk’s ten thousand percent sure Ryujin’s in love with.

Exhausted, Hyunsuk hangs his head, tempted to collapse against his desk and just die. He appreciates the sympathetic shoulder pat Ryujin offers him.

-

Reasons why Choi Hyunsuk hates school, number 467: homework. No explanation should be necessary.

Reasons why Choi Hyunsuk hates school, number 468: having to go out of his way to pick up homework he’d missed for reasons out of his control.

There’s something fundamentally more irritating about the institution offering you a chance at freedom, and then snatching it away immediately afterwards. Even though Hyunsuk’s on top of his game nowadays, he still thinks that homework is fucking useless.

If he missed it, he missed it. Better luck next time. He doesn’t understand why he has to spend his only free period collecting the physics homework he’d missed in the lesson he’d been dragged out of because of his blue hair that wasn’t distracting anybody. It doesn’t make any sense.

He’s rounding up towards his physics teacher’s office when he’s met with a facefull of dyed, light brown hair.

“Suna.” Hyunsuk barely even greets her. He’s surprised she’s not hanging off of Junkyu’s arm.

The girl smiles wide and cute, “Hyunsuk-oppa! I was hoping to run into you.”

Hyunsuk cringes at the way she adresses him. Her tone is sugary sweet, to the point where Hyunsuk feels sick. She’s lying through her teeth.

“You can just call me Hyunsuk. Hyunsuk is fine.” He says awkwardly, attempting to smile cordially but it probably comes off frightening with how much he’s having to force it.

She ignores him. Tucking her hair behind her ear, Suna blinks up at him, purposefully wide eyed. Hyunsuk tries not to outwardly recoil at the display, he’s never been good with these kind of situations. “So oppa, have you seen Junkyu around?”

And it all makes sense. He was starting to get suspicious of this conversation.

“I think I saw him with Mashiho earlier.” Hyunsuk says, honest. They looked like they were on their way to the courtyard.

He takes silent joy as he watches Suna’s expression gradually sour at the mention of their Japanese friend. It’s a endless circle of events - Mashiho despises Suna and Suna despises Mashiho. It can get terribly awkward at times, considering they are the two closest people in Junkyu’s life. Hyunsuk has to give them props for managing to keep it so civil.

She seems to remember herself after a moment and the blinding smile returns with a newfound intensity. “Oh.” She hesitates, “he told me he was going to the bathroom and he took a long time, so,”

Her sentence trails off to a tapering end, like she wants Hyunsuk to interject to comfort her or something. Instead, Hyunsuk just blinks at her, waiting for this interaction to be over.

Once Suna sees that Hyunsuk has no comments to be made, she straightens up and opens a new avenue to their rigorous conversation. How riveting.

“They’re close, huh?” She states, but the tone of her voice sounds slightly critical, like there’s something Hyunsuk’s probably supposed to pick up on. Unfortunately, he doesn’t quite see where she’s trying to go with this. 

“Best friends.” Hyunsuk shoots back, tone dry. He fidgets on the spot, hoping for Suna to just take a hint. Hyunsuk grimaces as he watches his free period trickle away.

“He’s no good for him, you know.” Suna says no names, but it’s obvious what she’s referring to. She says it with a barely there wink; like it’s their little secret, their little revelation. Like Hyunsuk was actually going to take her side in this situation. He bristles and Suna takes a step back, sensing his irritation.

“That’s my friend you’re talking about.” 

Suna’s eyes return to that wide state, and Hyunsuk wants to wipe the look off her face. She was so willing to talk shit just a moment ago, thinking Hyunsuk would be a willing participant. He has no time for this. “You have to understand, I just want the best for Junkyu.”

Hyunsuk wins the battle against the urge to scoff by a single thread.

“I’m not really sure about that.” Hyunsuk says, eyebrow raised and chooses not to waste another second on this fruitless conversation. Her mouth drops open in shock as he walks past but by then, Hyunsuk’s not there to witness it, already in the science office.

His blood is boiling as he reluctantly picks up his physics homework.

Reasons why Choi Hyunsuk hates school, number 469 (new addition!): he has to deal with his best friend’s annoying girlfriend.

-

When Hyunsuk finally manages to catch Doyoung at the beginning of lunch, he’s fidgety and avoids giving straight answers like the plague. 

While Hyunsuk was curious about earlier, he initially only wanted to ask Doyoung about his practice schedule. Yet somehow, the conversation has shifted to what happened in the bathrooms. From the way Doyoung had avoided eye contact earlier when they passed each other in the hallways, Hyunsuk can tell that he doesn’t even want to be having this conversation right now. 

“Are you guys okay?” Hyunsuk opens carefully, not really knowing of a more tactful way to approach this. They’re walking side by side, but not really in tandem, even though their pace is matched. 

Doyoung looks torn between answering with _we’re fine_ , and telling the truth. He seems to war within his head for a little while longer, before he’s letting out a long, deep sigh. His shoulders sink with the motion and the customer service voice disappears.

“I just don’t know what I’m supposed to do, hyung.” He eventually says, and his tone is reminiscent of how defeated Yedam had sounded back in the bathroom. Hyunsuk feels helpless to ease the situation.

As if he’s come to a sudden realisation, Doyoung stops in his tracks and meets Hyunsuk’s eyes, expression regretful. “Please don’t tell Jihoon-hyung we argued.” He pleads, “he’ll tell his mom if he gets concerned, then auntie will tell my mom and I don’t wanna deal with all of that.”

Honestly, Hyunsuk wouldn’t even know what to tell Jihoon even if he actually intended to spill. He can barely grasp this situation himself. Still, something within Hyunsuk doesn’t like Doyoung’s wording, the phrasing of the word ‘concern’. Why would Jihoon need to concern himself over an argument between his cousin and his best friend. Nothing’s making any sense. 

“We’re fine.” Doyoung says quietly, like he hadn’t even realised that he was speaking out loud, but Hyunsuk hears it all the same. He repeats himself, stronger, “we’ll be _fine_.”

Hyunsuk hopes so.

-

Junkyu arrives at their table fifteen minutes into their lunch period, citing an overrun test as his reason for being so late.

He grabs the open seat next to Mashiho, who’d sat with them today as per an earlier request from Junkyu and Jihoon. The rest of their friends who aren’t too used to Mashiho’s presence quickly find out that hanging out with Mashiho, Junkyu and Jihoon at the same time should come with a noise warning and a consent form to becoming a third(?), fourth(?) wheel.

While Mashiho is relatively quiet and Jihoon’s only loud when provoked or trying to provoke; Junkyu is the main problem. Through experience, they all know that Junkyu’s already loud enough when it’s just him and Jihoon, but he’s positively deafening when Mashiho’s thrown into the mix.

It’s always the introverts who are the noisiest, Hyunsuk thinks.

A moment later, the bubbly atmosphere among a few of them falters for a split second, barely noticeable. It still makes Hyunsuk shift in his seat, and he doesn’t have to search too hard to figure out the reason for the sudden awkwardness. Suna’s nearing their table, waving to catch Junkyu’s attention.

Hyunsuk stifles a sigh - he hopes this won’t become a regular occurence.

She leans down to place a kiss on her boyfriend’s lips as soon as she’s close enough to do so and everyone else promptly averts their attention at the sight to give them a semblance of privacy.

For the rest of them, a short, general greeting is offered once they conclude their assault on the rest of the group’s eyes, before she closes in on Junkyu, “I missed you during your free, Junkyu-yah. I wanted to see you.”

Hyunsuk barely even hears Junkyu respond; he answers so quietly. His mind automatically flickers back to his interaction with Suna in the hallway, and he feels his temper flickering once again. His anger piques with a surge of indignation, like he’s been personally offended. 

Something about her entitlement in even insinuating that Mashiho is nothing but wholesome and supportive in all of his friendships grates against his nerves.

Even though he still has plenty time left in his lunch period, Hyunsuk finishes his food quickly. Bored and unable to whip his phone out as a distraction, he settles for observing the scene around him.

A couple tables away, Hyunsuk spots Yedam sitting with his friends. The colour’s back in his cheeks and he looks much happier now, laughing with his friends. Still, Hyunsuk can’t help but notice that there isn’t a tray in front of him and frowns slightly — maybe he’s already eaten.

Hyunsuk’s line of sight is quickly blocked by a bunch of kids pushing past the chaos so he’s forced to turn back to his own table. For some reason, lunch today is a lot noisier than usual. Of course, forcing kids into induced brain death by classroom leads to most lunch periods bubbling with tension and energy, but today he’s positively submerged in yelling and animated discussion.

“Wait, has anyone done the math homework?” Chaeyeon interjects suddenly and the entire table curses in harmony, except for Mashiho, who doesn’t have any math classes today.

From that point onwards, their table, once brimming with conversation, is deathly silent save for the rushed scratch of pen against paper.

-

Junghwan hasn’t turned up to club yet.

While there are a few members who do miss practice on certain days to fulfil other obligations, Junghwan only ever misses on a Friday. The only person who usually misses a Wednesday is Doyoung, due to his basketball obligations, but he tells them that the coaches are still sorting out teams and logistics so practice hasn’t started just yet.

Yoshinori is also another atypical absence today, but he’d had to call a rain check after receiving an unexpected call from his mother, demanding him home to make sure his sister doesn’t do stupid shit unsupervised. 

Jihoon had let him go without any further discussion needed; everyone silently knows Yoshinori’s sister as a notorious troublemaker. Hyunsuk even remembers a time when she’d run away for three days as retaliation because their parents hadn’t allowed her out to see her friends - the police had even been called.

“Where’s Junghwanie?” Junkyu asks when ten minutes go by with no sight of their youngest member.

“Maybe he went home.” Jaehyuk suggests from where he’s messing around with Asahi’s equipment.

“He would’ve sent a text, at least.” Mashiho responds, and it’s true. Even though he’s the youngest, Junghwan is one of their most reliable members.

They wait around for a few more minutes, before Hyunsuk decides to just call a start to practice. He splits them off into a few groups, where they can focus closely on individual elements of improvement. He meets Doyoung’s gaze, and out of consideration to what he had witnessed earlier and the fact that they still aren’t talking, decides to split him and Yedam up, though they usually practice together.

They only manage to get through a few songs and corrections when the loud drag of the door being pulled open startles them all into silence. Apropos of nothing, Junghwan finally walks in, thirty five minutes late. He looks totally miserable, eyes pinched like he’s on the verge of either decking someone or crying.

Jihoon wastes no time questioning him, tone soft, “What happened, Junghwanie?”

Junghwan doesn’t respond immediately, and instead silently walks to the back of the room to dispose of his bag and coat, multiple pairs of eyes following his movements. Asahi turns the music off as the youngest takes a seat with a heavy sigh and the room fills with viscous tension.

“I was in a meeting.” Junghwan finally speaks into the tense atmosphere and no one says anything in response, willing him to continue with bated breath. Meetings with the school are rarely held in positive light and they know this only means bad news.

“Remember that trashcan that got set on fire a couple days ago?” For a moment, they’re all confused until the travelling whispers from two days ago come flooding back to the forefront’s of their minds. People had forgotten about the incident rather quickly.

“I didn’t do it, but I was there.” The rumours had followed a similar storyline. Junghwan takes a deep, shaky breath and he has to try a couple times before his next words actually come out, “and now they want to kick me off the basketball team.”

Everyone’s eyes widen in unfiltered shock. 

“Like, permanently?” Jeongwoo asks, unbelieving.

Junghwan bites the edge of his lip like he’s on the verge of tears and nods silently.

Hyunsuk definitely remembers Junghwan mentioning his parents being called in passing, but he hadn’t expected an outcome like this. It takes a considerable number of detentions for them to even begin to consider a permanent exclusion from an extracurricular team. Especially since Junghwan is a star player, it would reflect badly in games.

Granted setting a trashcan on fire is pushing it, a consequence like this for someone who wasn’t an active participant in the offense seems so extreme. A week’s exclusion from school itself isn’t even this harsh.

Junghwan _loves_ basketball, so what he’s feeling right now is probably unexplainable. Hyunsuk would even go as far to say that Junghwan cares more about basketball than music, and the court is one of the few places Hyunsuk’s seen him free from the weight of worrying what his friends think of him. They all feel terrible for him.

“Game season just started though?” Yedam exclaims, incredulously.

Junghwan just shrugs, eyes wet with frustration. He blinks a couple times to rid himself of the emotion and when that doesn’t work, he presses his hands to his eyes and stays there, unmoving. He clearly doesn’t want to talk about this anymore, so everyone else takes the hint to end the conversation there.

After that spectacle, continuing group practice as productively as they were before becomes a bit of an unattainable goal so Jihoon and Hyunsuk remain content with the relaxed atmosphere that settles after Junghwan lightens up a little with the help of his hyungs, letting the group work individually and converse.

As the discussions pour out along with varying notes and warm harmonies, Hyunsuk notices the tense set in Junghwan’s shoulders loosen and he begins to allow himself to enjoy his company. Hyunsuk’s quietly grateful for the boy’s short refractory period between emotions and soon, he’s laughing openly with his friends, smile wide and gummy. Everyone is visibly relieved at the sight; nobody is used to seeing Junghwan appear so dejected.

Elsewhere in the room, Yedam is telling Asahi the origins of one of the older songs he’d written - that being a detailed recount of a funny childhood memory, and they’re all lowkey tuning into his retelling of the story involving a rogue bratz doll. Whilst Yedam isn’t as animated and outspoken as others, he has a unique quality that makes his stories so charming and engaging. The quiet strum of his guitar in the background certainly adds to the atmosphere. 

“What I’m trying to say is that writing doesn’t necessarily have to be deep. For example, Hyunsuk-hyung only writes about money and his imaginary haters.” Yedam says the last portion of his sentence louder that the rest on purpose and everyone laughs.

At that, Hyunsuk makes an indignant sound in protest but even he knows there’s more truth in that statement than he’d like to admit. It’s not his fault he likes money, and dissing fake people is definitely a lot more fun than _pining_. He has an image to uphold here.

“For me, writing is all about channeling your past experiences and emotions. I can’t help it if my lyrics are too deep for you and your bratz dolls, Yedamie.” Asahi jokes, and Yedam pushes him lightly in retaliation, whining that that’s not what he meant. 

Junghwan speaks properly for the first time since he’d walked in, laughing lightheartedly but a hint of genuine, muted curiosity laces his tone all the same. “Everyone here writes love songs except me and haruto-hyung. Does that mean you guys are in love?”

The calm strum of Yedam’s guitar ceases suddenly. At the lack of response, everyone starts glancing around, waiting for someone to speak and effectively disperse the random awkwardness that proceeds to settle over the room like a thick blanket.

As a collective group of lyricists, they’ve had these sorts of discussions before so Hyunsuk is at a loss to why atmosphere feels so different now. Even Junghwan looks taken aback, he was probably expecting exaggerated jokes in response.

Jeongwoo is practically on Haruto’s lap when Junghwan asks his question, trying to snatch his glasses back from where Haruto has them held high above his head, and Hyunsuk has never seen anyone move so fast in his life. 

Jeongwoo attempting to disconnect himself from his best friend discreetly sends a quiet laugh coursing through both Jihoon and Hyunsuk. Those two should have their own show, honestly. 

Now, in high school, Hyunsuk has learnt two things. Firstly, that they’re all just self absorbed teenagers in their own ways who scream to be heard while not really listening. That doesn’t really matter right now; they’ll grow out of it. However, through that first lesson, he’s also learnt that people’s eyes tell the truths that their mouths desperately try to contradict. 

Right now, Jeongwoo’s eyes are nervously darting around the room as he finally manages to detach himself from Haruto. Across them, Yedam’s eyes are transfixed on the scene the pair are causing, a glimmer of something that definitely isn’t happiness in his gaze. Next to him, the argument from earlier seems to have soured the look in Doyoung’s eyes in every interaction the pair have had and he subtly shuffles in his seat. The pair clearly haven’t spoken properly since the incident in the bathrooms.

The awkwardness is pretty much tangible at this point.

Junghwan clears his throat, breaking the silence, “Okay...” he trails off, effectively reigniting the awkwardness. 

“I’m not in love with anyone, at least.” Asahi finally says with a hint of what Hyunsuk thinks is a humorous smile. It’s never easy to tell when Asahi is cracking a joke. He’s just so _strange_ all the time. He’s glad to see him back to normal after what had happened yesterday though.

“Neither am I.” Haruto tacks on casually, like the atmosphere surrounding them isn’t filled with this weird tension, clearly exempt from the effect of whatever had just transpired. “I don’t even know what love feels like.”

Junkyu takes that as an opportunity to start making fun of how young Haruto is and the awkwardness finally dissipates. Jaehyuk also claims verbatim that ‘there’s no time for love when you’re young and rich’, triggering a crescendo of complaints from the entire group.

By the time they’re getting ready to leave, they’ve actually managed to be slightly productive at least and properly sort out the arrangements to _orange_. Most of them have said their goodbyes and Jihoon’s waiting (albeit very impatiently) for Hyunsuk to finish putting his coat on so they can also leave, when a loud notification alert goes off on someone’s phone. 

Paying it no mind, Hyunsuk turns to grab his bag once he’s zipped up his coat, but is interrupted by the sound of the door shutting behind him. He turns to make sure Jihoon hasn’t actually left him like he keeps threatening, and is met with the sight of his very confused face.

“Did you see that?” Jihoon suddenly asks, and Hyunsuk raises an eyebrow in lieu of a response. 

Then, Jihoon makes that weird expression he only makes when he’s exceptionally confused, “Yedam got a text and then he just left his bag behind. He didn’t look very happy.”

As soon as he says that, the door’s swinging open again and Yedam’s walking in, looking no different than the last time Hyunsuk had seen him, calm and content, not a hint of the look Jihoon was just talking about. 

When Yedam turns, Hyunsuk makes questioning eyes at Jihoon, who makes the same eyes back, gesturing his own confusion. Eventually, Jihoon shrugs and waves lazily, signalling to drop it. Hyunsuk doesn’t object. Finally ready, the three of them leave the building, wishing Yedam a safe trip home when they get to the gates.

They part ways and soon, Jihoon and Hyunsuk are walking the familiar path to the elementary school to complete their typical Wednesday duty of picking up the kids. Both tired, they don’t talk much for the twenty minutes it takes to arrive to the kids’ school, and upon arrival, the twins predictably take it upon themselves to fill the rest of journey with chatter.

“Did you finish the food hyung packed for you today?” Jihoon asks the pair when they’re passing the strip of convenience stores Hyunsuk always buys his ramen from.

Hyejin answers quickly with an affirmative but Woojin takes a little longer, a habit that had developed from a couple months back, a concerning period of time where Woojin had virtually no appetite.

Hyunsuk remembers that he wouldn’t eat much at school and then manage to lie his way out of eating straight after getting home, to the point where Jihoon received a phone call from the school about his lunchtime eating habits. Needless to say, he’d quickly stopped lying after the dressing down Jihoon had given him.

“I tried really hard but I wasn’t very hungry.” Woojin finally responds, dejected, and Jihoon hums thoughtfully.

“It’s okay.” Jihoon soothes, then puts on that tone he reserves for when he’s asking favours of the kids. “But when we get home, will you make sure you eat a lot for hyung?”

Dejection completely forgotten about, Woojin grins cutely and shoots him a clumsy thumbs up. At that, Jihoon ruffles his hair, laughing at his antics. Hyejin also detaches herself from where she’s clinging onto the edge of Hyunsuk’s coat, and excitedly goes to tell Woojin something, presumably about the events of her lunchtime.

The sheer cuteness of the sight sends a weird feeling coursing through Hyunsuk’s veins and he forces himself to look away from Jihoon before his brain forces him to identify the feeling.

They’re best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t need a xanny to feel better :/  
> 


	4. Junghwan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all of his fame in the halls, Junghwan looks so small right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeaa so fuck what I said last chapter this one is the true problem child :’)
> 
> also please heed the tags carefully from now on as things do begin picking up in speed and intensity from now on !!
> 
> (note: while there is underage drinking in this chapter, it is because certain members have been aged down. none of the actual kids in treasure drink at any point in this chapter!!
> 
> p.s - the drinks mentioned are not alcoholic beverages unless explicitly stated.)
> 
> As always, enjoy!!
> 
> Chapter song(s): mount everest - labrinth, a prince - jorja smith

Hyunsuk gets through most of Thursday without any major incidents, which he’s deeply, inexplicably thankful for because the last two days have been nothing short of _crazy_.

He eats a fulfilling breakfast, meets Jihoon and takes the kids to school before they’re quickly making their own way. In the midst of their conversation, Jihoon offhandedly tells him that his parents aren’t working for the next two days so Hyunsuk seizes the opportunity to invite him over. Neither of them remember the last time they hung out together without the presence of the kids.

At school, he suffers silently through an entire History lesson and receives a few warning glances from various faculty members throughout the morning for his hair that is still very much blue. They can’t hold it against him, he officially has until Monday to dye it to a neural colour. Sue him.

At break, Hyunsuk also makes the observation that Asahi probably isn’t in school today, given that he hasn’t seen him hanging around any of his friends all day. 

The fact that Jaehyuk’s been staring at his phone incessantly at every discreet opportunity, almost like he’s waiting for something, when he’d typically be messing around with Asahi or his other friends right about now also supports his conclusion.

In physics, he receives his marks for an exam that he sat last term and is pleasantly surprised with the results. He’d worked hard for that test. After that, the next few periods breeze past; Hyunsuk jokes with his friends, studies, naps for a few minutes in Music Theory, gets yelled at for napping in Music Theory and soon they’re finally being released to eat.

He’s walking towards the cafeteria to grab some much deserved lunch when he’s cornered by a nervous looking Junghwan. He slows to allow Junghwan time to match his pace.

“Hey, hyung. Can I talk to you for a minute?” Junghwan asks, almost nervously. He’s been slightly reserved since the events that transpired yesterday evening. 

Hyunsuk ignores the growling of his stomach and nods kindly, stepping aside to let Junghwan lead the way. Junghwan’s face lights up in what looks like relief, like he wasn’t expecting Hyunsuk to agree so easily, and stress disappears from his face for a pleasant moment.

Junghwan directs them through the halls and finally through the large mahogany doors that lead outside, to the courtyard. 

Hyunsuk rarely ever spends time in the courtyard, except for when he’s briefly passing through to get somewhere else. Other than that, he prefers to remain in the warmth of the main building where the heaters are constantly blasting, even if it means sacrificing a lovely view of the old water fountain and the mysterious flowers that refuse to wilt even in the winter.

From what he’s seen, Junghwan, who’s commonly found running around on the field with his friends instead, doesn’t frequent this place either. Hyunsuk silently wonders why he isn’t with them.

Finally taking a seat on one of the peripheral benches that overlooks the entire courtyard, Junghwan sighs heavily, bringing his knees up to his chest to fend off the cold. The weather has been unforgiving recently, causing a litter of goosebumps to raise against both of their faces as Hyunsuk follows to sit beside the younger.

They sit in silence for a short while, watching as their fellow students pass by, their breath escaping as icy vapour. 

The pair of them sitting here together at lunch is evidently such an unusual sight that they garner a few strange and questioning looks. It’s expected; people in this school tend to stick with their own rigid cliques at all times, especially those who come from such famous ones - like Junghwan.

Suddenly, the sophomore’s taking a deep breath and for a second, Hyunsuk feels like he can actually hear the overwhelming amount of thoughts just buzzing around in his head.

“I think they’re going to kick me off the team.” Junghwan finally says, the short words harsh in cold air around them.

For all of his fame in the halls, Junghwan looks so small right now, knees by his chest and chin tucked in the warm gap inbetween. Hyunsuk feels for him. Junghwan’s certainly made mistakes, but he’s also young and impressionable. They all did dumb shit as freshmen. He doesn’t deserve this.

Thinking that’s the extent of his punishments, Hyunsuk moves to rub Junghwan’s shoulder in sympathetic comfort. Unfortunately, Junghwan doesn’t look like he’s finished talking just yet.

“They want to kick me out of Treasure, too.”

Hyunsuk stands from his seat, mouth hung open and looks at Junghwan in totally unmoving shock for a good thirty seconds. He almost cannot believe his own ears for the second time in two days.

He knows he shouldn’t react like this, when Junghwan’s already stressed and confused but there’s just no fucking way Hyunsuk is going to let this fly. All of this is pointless, now. It just seems like an aimless attempt to destroy this kid’s school experience over a single mistake and Hyunsuk is not having any of it.

“We have a performance coming up, they can’t just take you.” Hyunsuk protests and Junghwan just shrugs in response, defeated.

“That’s not what I wanted to talk to you about, I just thought I should tell you while we’re here.” Junghwan says next.

Hyunsuk almost laughs at the absurdity of that _not_ being the main set of news. Still reeling, Hyunsuk steels himself for what other kinds of bombs this boy has prepared to drop on him. 

The anxiety in the air is almost palpable. Rubbing his hands together nervously, Junghwan worries the skin on the inside of his bottom lip until he’s almost bleeding and barely meets Hyunsuk’s eyes when he speaks next.

“I think I’m going to tell Ilsang and Jaeyoon that I don’t want to be involved with them anymore.”

For the third time, Hyunsuk’s mouth drops open in absolute shock and in the next moment, he feels like he could cry real tears of joy.

“Seriously?” He gapes. 

He just never thought he’d see the day where Junghwan chooses to defy the ringleaders he calls friends on his own accord. It’s always been Junghwan taking their direction over all else, even if the outcome would be very obviously quite terrible. As it very well has been, this time.

Junghwan nods and his eyes turn to the floor once again. He’s clearly not making this decision as a result of any positive emotion. Quite frankly, he doesn’t even look like he’s _ready_.

“I’m scared, hyung.” He bites out, voice cracking with overwhelming honesty.

Hyunsuk frowns. While he likes to credit it to the fact that he’s so young, Junghwan isn’t the type to have very many fears. He wishes there was more that he can say to ease his emotions, but words fail him as they have been recently.

“Don’t be. You know what’s best for you, Junghwanie.” Hyunsuk says instead, trying his best to be reassuring.

Junghwan finally smiles back, toothy and innocent.

-

Practice runs smoothly.

Doyoung tells them that coaches have finally sorted out practice arrangements, so he skips club today. 

Being in totally different grades and friendship groups means Hyunsuk rarely sees Doyoung outside of practice, so today, one brief greeting in the halls seems to have concluded the entirety of their interactions for the day. Though earlier, when Hyunsuk had seen him in passing, he’d been immensely relieved to see that he was in the company of none other than Bang Yedam. 

Yesterday was a wild trip for everyone adjacent to the pair, since no one knew how to act in such an unprecedented situation. They _just don’t argue_ and Hyunsuk will stress the strangeness of the situation as many times as it needs to be stressed. 

In all honesty, Hyunsuk did not think it was possible for the two of them to ignore each other for even an hour, not to mention an entire day. To say he’d been surprised and when they’d managed to make it a reality would be a severe understatement. At least now, he and Yedam seem to be getting along properly again.

In the middle of practice, Jaehyuk asks if he can record some of it for his terribly inactive youtube channel. They enthusiastically agree because every video he posts somehow manages to rack up thousands of views even though his inconsistency is laughable. Beauty will truly get you anywhere. 

After that, practice runs and concludes as usual, until soon it’s just Jihoon and Hyunsuk, standing by the gates after seeing everyone off.

Mashiho is the last one to leave the school grounds, with Junkyu walking by his side, a predictable sight as of recently. Jihoon often jokes that if they keep going like this, Junkyu’s mom is going to forget she even has a son. The pair wave sweetly just before they disappear behind a corner, and then it’s just Jihoon and Hyunsuk again. 

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Hyunsuk turns to look up at Jihoon, who’s already looking at him. 

By now, the sun is beginning to set around them and Jihoon’s eyes glint prettily under the fading light. Both of them have their hands in their pockets, balancing on the heels of their feet, and Hyunsuk stifles the voice in his that sounds suspiciously like Eric from homeroom comparing their likeness to a scene in one of the dramas he’s addicted to.

Jihoon smiles like he’s spontaneously remembered an amusing joke and suddenly he’s reaching out to caress Hyunsuk’s cheek. Somewhere in between the time it takes for Hyunsuk’s breath to hitch and his heart to stutter wildly, he realises just how close they’re standing.

He can see every blemish, every sun induced freckle and he fights the intrusive thoughts that wander into dangerous territory, questioning what it would be like to kiss each and every one. 

Hyunsuk is not breathing. 

It’s obvious because his breath isn’t coming out as wisps of smoke anymore and he’s sure he see the beginnings of something _knowing_ in Jihoon’s eyes before it’s quickly blinked away.

“Your cheeks are so red.” Jihoon laughs, hand still by his face and the moment is so weirdly intimate, so strangely charged. Hyunsuk earns control of his motor functions long enough to make an indignant sound and mutter something nonsensical about the cold.

Somewhere across the street, Hyunsuk assumes that someone does something reckless on the road because a chorus of angry drivers sound their horns in the next second. 

At that, the moment disperses and Jihoon’s taking a casual step back like what just transpired between them wasn’t totally weird. He moves in the direction of Hyunsuk’s house while mentioned Hyunsuk is still completely frozen, still processing the earlier events.

_What the fuck just happened?_

-  
-

It’s nice, having Jihoon over.

Being one of the primary caregivers of two young children means that outside of school, Jihoon is more or less trapped within the four walls of his home. While it’s not like they never see each other in a non-educational setting, since Hyunsuk often goes over to Jihoon’s to help with the kids, or to watch a movie with the siblings (and Doyoung, sometimes), things are different when they’re alone.

They’d been welcomed in by Hyunsuk’s mom, who’d she’d smiled large and wide at the unexpected sight of her son’s best friend. Sometimes, Hyunsuk thinks she forgets that Jihoon isn’t her child. 

She’d pulled the both of them into a warm hug, directing the pair to leftovers in the fridge and warm blankets in the cupboard by the tv before hurriedly rushing out of the door to make it on time to a work meeting. Hyunsuk’s dad had already left for work long before the pair had arrived home.

Now, they’re squished on the couch with some random action movie playing in the background that neither of them are really paying attention to. Jihoon had only really put the movie on just to silence Hyunsuk’s whining pleas to watch English football matches. 

They’re just talking, Jihoon’s fluffy head leaning on his shoulder while Hyunsuk stares unseeing at the large screen, absentmindedly running his hand through his hair.

“Are you going to the party tomorrow?” Jihoon asks, looking up at Hyunsuk.

Hyunsuk’s eyebrows furrow in confusion and the movement of his hand halts. “What party?”

“At Kim Sunwoo’s house.” Jihoon responds, sitting up properly. “Junkyu told me to invite you.”

Most parties in their area come as courtesy of Kim Sunwoo, from class 3-B. His parents come from notorious wealth and somehow, he always manages to get ahold of good alcohol so his house is the optimum party location. He always finds ways to get away with holding the parties in the first place, so there’s that.

“Yeah, I’ll come.” Hyunsuk shrugs. Tomorrow isn’t a school night so his parents aren’t likely to have any qualms regarding him spending a fun night with his friends.

Jihoon hums noncommittally and flops back on the couch, dragging Hyunsuk down with him. They fall beside each other, Jihoon’s eyes fluttering shut while Hyunsuk flicks between the channels on the tv, eventually deciding on watching stupid cartoons until they’re both tired and finally drifting off to sleep.

-

A few hours later, Hyunsuk’s waking up to darkness and an arm wrapped tightly around his waist.

Disoriented, Hyunsuk opens his eyes to his living room engulfed in total darkness and it takes him far too long to realise that the tv must have switched off during their nap. He can only feel Jihoon’s slow breathing against his neck and the heavy weight of his arm around the middle. They’ve woken up like this more times than Hyunsuk can even count - Jihoon’s always been such a cuddler.

Tangled like this, Hyunsuk’s attempt to detach himself leads to a bleary Jihoon blinking awake and Hyunsuk pats his head in silent apology for disrupting his rest.

“Morning.” Jihoon murmurs, voice rough with sleep, and Hyunsuk laughs at him.

“It’s evening, Jihoonie.”

Sleepily, Jihoon waves around in the darkness, attempting to convey some sort of meaning. “Same thing.”

Because he knows he’ll fall straight back to sleep if he isn’t cautious, Hyunsuk lifts Jihoon’s limp arm from his lap and stands to go turn on the lights. The blood rushes painfully to his legs from disuse as he gets to his feet and stretches his arms behind his back.

“Are there gonna be freshmen at that party?” Hyunsuk asks, turning to face Jihoon as light floods the room. He’s still lying on the couch, tapping around on his phone.

Momentarily looking up from his screen, Jihoon responds. “There’s gonna be alcohol so I doubt it.”

Hyunsuk hums.

“Junghwan’s probably grounded until he graduates.“ Jihoon muses. Hyunsuk winces at the mere thought of the kind of punishments Junghwan must be receiving as a result of the everyone finding out about the arson. His own parents would never let him out of his house ever again.

“He came to talk to me earlier, you know. At school.” Hyunsuk opens, going to sit beside Jihoon again.

Jihoon’s eyebrow quirks in curiosity. “What did he say?”

Biting nervously at the edge of his lip, Hyunsuk attempts to rack his brain for of a way to break the news. 

“I think they want to kick him out of treasure.”

Jihoon blinks a couple times, clearly failing to process the information he’s just been presented with. He looks almost as shocked as Hyunsuk was upon first hearing the news, maybe even more. “They can’t- I mean they can’t just take him, can they?”

“That’s what I said.” Hyunsuk shrugs, before he’s subconsciously letting out a weighted sigh.

Jihoon must have picked up on the undertones to his sigh, because he shifts closer to Hyunsuk and gently takes his hand to fiddle with his fingers. 

“What’s on your mind?” He asks, tone soft and just so _Jihoon_.

Meanwhile, Hyunsuk barely even knows how to phrase what’s going on in his head and the butterflies in his stomach certainly don’t help. 

Technically, there’s a lot on his mind. 

First and foremost, he has no idea what they’re going to do without Junghwan in Treasure. Reassigning parts would feel like erasure and starting over would be too time consuming. Not to mention the fact that it just wouldn’t be the same.

Like everyone, he’s worried about Yedam and more recently, his relationship with Doyoung. Again, he’s worried about Junghwan and the extreme consequences he’s facing for an honest mistake. A terrible one, but an honest one all the same. He’s worried about what’s going to happen to him when he confronts his friends. He wonders what will happen when this all blows over.

At the same time, though, there aren’t any specific incidents he can name as a true cause for concern. He’s just _worried_ , for what seems like absolutely no reason at all. When you look at them, they appear fine. There’s just this sense of dread far in the depths of Hyunsuk’s mind and he doesn’t know how to make it go away.

“I don’t know, just- the kids seem like they’re really struggling right now.” He ends up saying.

It’s a fraction of what he intends to say, but he feels like it encompasses enough for Jihoon to understand. As the oldest in their friend groups, they’re used to watching over and picking up on the subtle cues their friends present to them.

“Don’t stress yourself out, Hyunsuk-ah. It won’t help anyone.” Jihoon soothes.

Hyunsuk tries to listen, but the pit in his stomach continues to sink further. He just knows that something isn’t right. Instead of entertaining that downward spiral, he decides to focus on the feeling of Jihoon’s fingers interlaced with his.

-

Asahi’s in school the next day, though he looks like he probably shouldn’t be.

In club, he appears drained of energy and visibly lethargic, almost like he hasn’t slept in days. He’s much quieter than normal Asahi - which speaks for itself, and spends the entire session avoiding eye contact.

All of this is strange in its own right, but it barely even matters in the grand scheme of things because Hyunsuk’s noticed something he probably wasn’t meant to notice.

A bruise.

It’s likely that Asahi probably could have gone the entire day hiding it but he’d gone to stretch during practice, mistakenly revealing the incriminating strip of skin by his neck.

It’s an ugly one that blooms purple across the stretch of his collarbone. The skin around it is mottled yellow in colour and it moves with his breathing. Discreetly, Hyunsuk attempts to survey any other reactions but is frustratingly met with blank stares and bent heads, leading him to come to the conclusion that he was the only one who noticed. 

He has no idea what to do with this visual information. You can’t just go asking people where they get those kinds of bruises from.

Then he’s remembering the way Asahi had cried out when Jihoon had grabbed him two days ago.

Something tells him that _this_ is why it had sounded so genuine, not that skateboard story he’d fed them before. None of the possibilities Hyunsuk draws as to why he would lie in the first place are good ones.

The bruise feels like it’s stamped behind Hyunsuk’s eyelids, even long after Asahi returns to his resting position. The dread surges through Hyunsuk’s veins like a viscous poison, churning the pits of his stomach until he feels like he’s moments from throwing up the contents of his lunch, but he’s physically unable pull his eyes away.

It had barely even taken a second for Asahi to remember himself, but by then it was a second far too late, for Hyunsuk had already seen far too much.

Hyunsuk spends the rest of the session trying his damndest not to let his eyes stray to patch of fabric he knows is hiding uncomfortable secrets underneath. 

(His efforts are useless. It doesn’t work. At all.)

-

As much as Hyunsuk enjoys it, he isn’t very well versed in the world of makeup.

He knows enough to get by when special occasions arise, courtesy of his cousin Jennie’s direction over vigorous FaceTime lessons and some youtube videos, but you couldn’t compare his skills to Lee Daewhi or Kim Minju’s renowned expertise in the halls.

Currently, his amateur skill set is truly being put to serious work for the first time in what feels like ages. It’s just that exam season has been kicking his ass so severely that he no longer had the mental space to be concerned over what he looks like in public anymore, never mind attending parties.

On his desk, the constant flashing of incoming notifications on his phone keeps dragging Hyunsuk’s eyes away from the mirror and he finally gives in, dropping his brush to pick up the device.

He sees that he’s been added to a group chat specific to this party and it’s already flooded with messages.

( **Sunwoo** added **You** , **Joowon** , **Yeji** , **Mashi** and 9 others to _motive_ )

**Sunwoo**  
_who’s coming tonight?_

**Markly**  
_me haha_  
_also lol can i bring donghyuck + renjun_

Hyunsuk’s only briefly met Mark’s friends from the private school in the next street. He knows of Renjun through Elkie but he’s much better acquainted with Donghyuck.

As a social butterfly with a list of connections that would make politicians jealous, it’s hard _not_ to know Donghyuck. 

He comes second place for throwing the most famous parties in their area and is also Mark’s ‘nothing’ as the Canadian likes to put it (Hyunsuk doesn’t quite understand how one can kiss ‘nothing’ so much for them to still remain ‘nothing’, but he digresses.)

**Sunwoo**  
_yeah that’s fine lol_

**Chaeyeon**  
_me_

**Subin**  
_me too_

**you**  
_i’ll be there_

**Yoshi**  
_me_

Hyunsuk’s eyebrow quirks at the sight of Yoshinori’s confirmation; the last time he’d seen him at a party was almost eight months ago. With everything surrounding his sister, it makes sense that he’s rarely pictured in that scene.

**Jaemin**  
_yup_

**Joowon**  
_iv never missed a party lmaoo_

**Junkyu**  
_sorry guys_  
_i can’t make it tonight_

**Eric**  
_nooo hyung_

**Yeji**  
_gonna be boring without you junkyu :,(_

**Sunwoo**  
_hey_  
_my parties are always fun >:(_

**Junkyu**  
_haha sorry guys_  
_suna wants me to stay with her today_  
_next time !!_

**Mark**  
_damn_  
_suna huh_

**Junkyu**  
_yea_  
_she wants us to go out today_

Three bubbles appear onscreen with Mashiho’s name underlined above them, but they’re quick to disappear. He can’t have anything good to say after Junkyu’s last minute cancellation at the hands of his girlfriend.

**Mashi**  
_she knew we had the party today_

No punctuation. Hyunsuk winces. Mashiho’s known for his over saturation of emoticons in his texts.

**Junkyu**  
_she totally forgot !!_  
_I’ll see you guys next time ok_

**Joowon**  
_ok have fun with ur girlfriend :)))_

**Sunwoo**  
_catch you at the next one_

**Junkyu**  
_def_  
_send me lots of pics !!_

With that, the group chat is rendered silent. Assuming the conversation has reached a conclusion, Hyunsuk goes back to applying his neutral eyeshadow. It’s then when one final message appears, though he fails to hear it come through.

**Junkyu**  
_don’t be sad mashi :(_

-

Hyunsuk walks into Sunwoo’s party and instantly remembers why the attendance turnout is always so shockingly high.

In theory, it’s exactly like every other high school party thrown literally ever, because what party would be totally complete without obnoxiously loud shouting, deafening music and an uncomfortable level of body heat floating around.

Still, Sunwoo likes the exercise the fact that he definitely knows how to decorate a place. 

Above them, the overhead lights are dimmed to a soft purple, the light catching on the countless prismatic silver tassels dangling just out of reach. Out of the corner of his eye, Hyunsuk can see the glitter on his cheeks shimmering as he moves under the glow of the purple lights.

The glitter had been a last minute decision, but clearly wasn’t one made in vain if Jihoon’s reaction had meant anything significant.

(It had.)

(“wow.” He’d breathed, cupping Hyunsuk’s cheek so lightly the touch had felt phantom. Hyunsuk doesn’t know how to feel about Jihoon’s growing penchant regarding caressing his face. It does weird things to his heart. “I like the glitter. It looks pretty.”)

Inside are more people than Hyunsuk thinks he’s ever seen in one given place, but Sunwoo’s house is so big that by some illusion only the rich can master, the massive crowd doesn’t appear suffocating. It does eventually get the better of them, and they last only about ten minutes together before they’re inevitably separated by the sea of bodies.

Assuming Jihoon’s run off to harass Mashiho like usual, Hyunsuk stands around for a bit, conversing with random acquaintances. He’s talking to some girl he shares a couple classes with when a familiar face catches his eye from across the room.

“Hyunsuk.” His friend says in lieu of an actual greeting when Hyunsuk nears the couch he’s sitting on.

Hyunsuk nods in response, taking a seat. 

“Byounggon.” He smiles.

He looks much the same as of the last time they’d seen each other. The same tousled black hair, signature black jeans and familiar grin. It’s strange how one’s appearance can be so tightly linked with past memories and a flood of nostalgia.

They sit in relative silence after acknowledging each other, Byounggon nursing some sort of drink while Hyunsuk stares into the crowd, watching as the party unfolds.

“It’s been a while.” Byounggon finally speaks over the deafening music, turning to face Hyunsuk. 

“Yeah.” Hyunsuk says, scratching the back of his neck. “How have you been?”

Byounggon shrugs in a sort of defeated way that any student can viscerally empathise with and Hyunsuk just gets it. He doesn’t ask any further questions, the simple shrug answering all of his curiosities.

“What brings you here?” Byounggon asks after taking a long swig from his glass.

“Had nothing better to do on a Friday.” He laughs and Byounggon joins in. “Plus, Jihoon probably would’ve killed me if I didn’t come.”

“Still attached at the hip?” Byounggon jokes, but the air quickly becomes tinged with something slightly awkward.

Before Byounggon had left to transfer to a different school, the three of them had been quite close. The limiting factor had been the penetrating sense that Jihoon and Hyunsuk were closer, as much as the three of them still dislike to admit it.

When Byounggon’s family finally moved, tearful promises had been made to keep in contact but each of them gradually fell through at the hands of distance and time. The everyday phone calls slowly morphed into weekly ones as time became scarce and eventually to monthly texts as interest became forced.

It’s weird talking to someone you once considered a best friend as if you were acquaintances. There aren’t many topics to delve in that don’t lead to bitterness or awkwardness, past general small talk. 

The conversation seems to end there and they continue to silently enjoy each other’s company for a little before Byounggon is standing, bowing slightly and disappearing into the crowd.

Left alone with his thoughts, Hyunsuk also stands from the couch, deciding to grab himself a drink. 

After pushing past a bunch of sweaty, gyrating bodies, which is a one star experience by the way, Hyunsuk finally reaches the wide, spacious kitchen. Compared to the rest of the house, it’s relatively clean and empty, save for a couple of recognisable faces standing around. It’s the one place in the house quiet enough that he can actually hear himself think.

He leans against the counter and watches as the punch dispenser fills his glass, until he hears familiar voices behind him.

Upon turning, he’s met with the sight of Yedam and Doyoung standing together, seemingly conversing over some drinks. They’re standing rather close to each other, probably in effort to hear each other over the thundering bass but Hyunsuk doesn’t miss the panicked look in Doyoung’s eyes that rises from the proximity.

Initially, he’s pleased to see them interacting comfortably again but upon closer inspection, the feeling disperses and makes way for something more unsettling.

Yedam is behaving strangely.

His eyes are hooded like he’s barely lucid and he looks so deeply _exhausted_.

They’re not behaving like they usually do; Hyunsuk can see it in their eyes. Something’s off.

 _Shit_ , Hyunsuk curses, sticky punch overflowing over the glass and onto his hand. He hadn’t even realised he was still putting pressure on the dispenser, completely distracted by the scene in front of him.

“I wanna feel something.” Hyunsuk barely hears Yedam say just as he’s grabbing a paper towel to wipe himself down. 

Doyoung visibly stiffens. Yedam’s words sound sluggish, almost like forming them in his mouth has become an insurmountable difficulty. Hyunsuk freezes.

“They don’t _fucking work_ anymore but they won’t give me anything better.” Yedam continues, voice pulled taut with frustration and Hyunsuk thinks he sees the beginnings of watery tears forming in his eyes. The words are vague and ambiguous, but Hyunsuk gets the sense that he doesn’t want to know what they mean.

Yedam takes a further step closer, meeting Doyoung’s eyes and a panicked Hyunsuk hurries to finish his business in the kitchen, suddenly trapped by the sense that he’s not meant to overhear this conversation.

“Help me feel something, Doyoungie.” He whispers, voice breaking at the last syllable and Hyunsuk’s escaping just in time to miss Doyoung surge forwards to capture Yedam’s lips in a soft, painful kiss. 

He just hopes that whatever’s going on between them means as much to Yedam as everyone knows it does to Doyoung.

-

While Hyunsuk’s not entirely clued up on the logistics leading up to this point, he’s at least aware of the fact that he’s about three seconds from spontaneous combustion.

Somehow, he’s managed to find himself pressed up against Jihoon on the dance floor, lost in the ocean of avid partygoers surrounding them.

Originally, Hyunsuk had been chaperoning with Yoshinori and making sure the kids don’t touch any illegal substance when Jihoon had dragged him to the floor, his reasoning being that Hyunsuk ‘needed to loosen up’. 

They fooled around and danced to the tropical beats blasting from the speakers as friends do, but the lighthearted summery tunes were eventually succeeded by the sensual dark pop song playing now.

The moment the song changed, the gaze in Jihoon’s eyes had switched to something playful and inviting, leaving Hyunsuk‘s skin itching with a feeling he can’t (read: refuses to) place. It’s maddening.

Jihoon’s black hair falls into his eyes, alluring and inviting and Hyunsuk has to fight the urge to sink his hands into the soft tresses. The unmitigated intensity in Jihoon’s stare sends a shiver running down Hyunsuk’s spine and he has to look away for fear of having a mental breakdown or giving into the devilish temptation.

Then Jihoon’s smirking like he knows something Hyunsuk doesn’t and the air between them feels scarce, like space between them is disappearing into nothing, until Hyunsuk realises that it _is_.

He’s sure the entire house can hear how wildly his heart is beating.

For all of the racing his thoughts were doing before, there’s absolute silence in his mind now save for a broken record reel of _Jihoon_ , _Jihoon_ , _Jihoon_. Under his gaze, Hyunsuk feels so laughably stupid. It’s like he forgets every single word he’s learnt since the day he was born in a split second.

They’re pulled away by yelling about a contest from across the room and people pushing past to get to the commotion. Hyunsuk blinks once, twice then recoils like he’s been burned, avoiding all eye contact with his best friend.

Heart stuttering wildly in his chest, Hyunsuk allows the direction of the crowd to take him until he can no longer see Jihoon. He needs to calm down.

Hyunsuk is deposited right in the middle of the commotion, which reveals itself to be an impromptu game of truth or dare.

He first sees a bunch of his friends sitting in a circle, laughing and joking with each other, then he sees Jaehyuk on the opposite side, also spectating. Across from him, is Asahi.

Hyunsuk’s mind involuntarily flickers back to the bruise before he suppresses the memory with vigour.

Jaehyuk looks conflicted, like he doesn’t know whether to go over or not. He appears to decide against it, turning back to the group.

In his grip, there‘s a shot glass filled with a clear liquid that Hyunsuk knows isn’t water but Jaehyuk certainly knocks it back like it is. For obvious reasons, none of them are really fervent consumers of alcohol (namely, because it is illegal), but Jaehyuk has a tolerance that would probably impress a hardened alcoholic.

Hyunsuk wonders what his fans would think of such a sight. Personally, he doesn’t care because it’d be hypocritical of him to reprimand Jaehyuk for doing the same thing he did when he was younger, but he knows the fans would lose their shit. They do live in Korea, after all. 

“Truth or dare?” He hears from inside the circle. Deciding to join in, he pushes his way into the group that’s amassed to play. In this circle, he finally sees Sunwoo at his own party for the first time tonight.

The bottle seems to have landed on Ryujin. Unexpectedly, she picks truth. Ryujin is rather known for her streak of crazy dares.

“Have you ever had a crush on one of your friends?” Someone pipes up from within the circle. Ah, so the questions are open to the floor, Hyunsuk realises. This is going to be brutal.

Ryujin flips off whoever asked the question, grumbling something about this being the reason she never picks truth, before she’s reluctantly answering with a playfully annoyed _yes_. Everybody knows that Ryujin is hopelessly in love with her best friend.

The group hollers and cheers, and the bottle is spun once again.

It lands on Haruto, who smiles nervously once he realises that he’s left at the wrath of his ruthless friends.

“Truth or dare?” Ryujin asks him, fully recovered from her earlier admission after threatening Yeji with her life upon finding out that she was the one who asked the question.

Haruto hums thoughtfully. “Dare.” He decides.

The circle bustles with murmurs until someone’s speaking loudly. 

“Kiss Wonyoung.”

The group makes a low sound of anticipitation, and and the general consensus seems to be that the dare is sufficient enough to pass. Wonyoung, one seat away from Haruto, widens her eyes in innocent shock. She probably didn’t sign up for the game to turn out like this. 

Next to Hyunsuk, Yoshinori looks like he’s about to jump in but apparently thinks better of it. Hyunsuk wonders just how this is going to play out.

In between the selected two is Jeongwoo, who moves as if to get up and give them space, but Haruto pays no mind, instead leaning straight over his best friend to kiss the girl. It’s an awkward short kiss; one that screams a lack of experience and the absence of any emotional connection is glaringly obvious but Hyunsuk spots the fallout before it even concludes.

Jeongwoo barely even blinks, staring at the scene in front of him like he can’t believe what his eyes are presenting. The kiss doesn’t even last a second but by the time they part, the glass doors to the hallway are already fluttering shut behind Jeongwoo.

Haruto stares after his retreating figure with an expression of complete confusion on his face and Hyunsuk wants to slap some sense into that boy. Even if his best friend wasn’t completely and utterly whipped for him, that was still a dick move.

“Are you fucking stupid?” Yujin deadpans. 

“What?” Haruto exclaims, still clueless.

Yujin just shakes her head and sips on her mysterious blue drink disapprovingly.

Everyone else follows suit.

-

By the time they’re ready to leave, Hyunsuk’s heart has finally returned to its relatively normal state and doesn’t act up every time he so much as spots Jihoon in a crowd. Well, maybe it does, but at least he can control his outward reactions now.

Just as they finish saying their goodbyes, it begins drizzling softly and Hyunsuk curses because now they have to walk home in the rain. 

The familiar path home stretches in front of them and the wet road glistens under the moonlight. They aren’t really talking, instead listening to the sound of the rain pattering around them.

Ten minutes away from his home, Hyunsuk feels a hand tap against his arm and he looks down to see Jihoon linking their pinkies together.

Fuck, there his heart goes again.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s a fucking cold case  
> give detective no clues

**Author's Note:**

> twt: temptedjihoon  
> cc: https://curiouscat.qa/temptedjihoon


End file.
